


Michael's an Assbutt!

by Loki69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hit's at Gabriel/Loki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Sexual Loki/Dean, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, slow build to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: After hearing a plea from his brother, Gabriel rushes to Lucifer's aid.To keep Michael off their tail, Gabriel bring Lucifer to the Winchester's Bunker.What happen's next is fun and unexacting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this on the shelf for a few months now, Hope it came out good.
> 
> I was thinking about changing the title but I could not think of what to call it other then this.

'Gabriel.... brother.... help....'

The trickster felt a weak prayer echo around in his head before anchoring to it. The archangel's eyes widen when he realized he could communicate through the line, it was from another angel.

'I'm here, who is this...'

Gabriel started before gasping as the name came from the other angel.

'Baby brother, it's Lucifer... Please help...'

Gabriel felt fear run through his body before realizing one thing, out of all the years his other brother called him he never sounded in such pain. Without thinking he flew to his older brother, tears rushing from his eyes as he found the older archangel in rough condition, not to mention his vessel was badly messed up too.

"Brother....no...."

Lucifer mumbled before the younger angel felt his oldest brother's grace making him feel a wave of fear wash over his body. The angel pushed fear down before grabbing the fallen angel and flew off to a safe house, after hopping around to keep Micheal off his trail.

After placing his brother on a bed, within the heavily warded safe house, Gabriel when to work checking the vessel out. After fixing up the wounds, he started placing a few wards to keep it from burning up on his brother. After a few hours of this, Gabriel then sat down on the bed and held his brother's hand before diving into his grace to see how damaged it was.

After thirty minutes, the younger archangel woke up from his trance to smile lightly, it would heal but his brother could not use his grace for a while now. Letting out a deep sigh he pulled out a small bracelet, it had a rune on it to keep archangel's from using damaged grace, and he placed it on his brother's wrist before standing up and heading outside of the room.

A few hours later, Lucifer started to stir, he moved his hands over the plush blanket on the bed before slowly opening his eyes. As he looked around he noticed the snow falling outside the window he slowly sat up very confused, he was laying on a soft bed within a warm room. The fallen angel let out a heavy sigh before started to get off the bed before noticing the bracelet on his wrist.

"What? Micheal never cared to put something like this on me...." The fallen angel said confused before pushing himself off the bed, his vessel's body ached all over as soon as he stood. Lucifer looked over at the door, wondering what terrors are waiting for him behind it. He froze in place as the door slowly opened only to reveal a face he had not seen in ages.

The fallen angel looked in shock when the chocolate brown hair with whiskey eyes brother walked into the room. "Ga.... Gabriel..." Lucifer gasped before looking around very confused, realizing this was not an illusion from Micheal now.

The younger archangel smiled calmly before placing a tray on the bed and reached out to help his brother. Lucifer twitched as warm skin touched him, this only made the younger angel looked worried. "Luci? What's wrong?" The younger one looked at his brother as he slowly sat back down on the bed, staring at the ground. "I brought you some cookies, brother," He said and smiled big trying to calm his brother, this only pulled a very faint smile on Lucifer's lips before looked around again. "Here." The younger brother handed a cookie over to the older one.

Lucifer shakily reached out and grabbed the cookie. "Thanks... Brother..." He said with a slight shiver in his voice. 

"If you need anything else just call me, I will be in the next room." Gabriel stood up watching his brother starting to lightly nibble on the cookie now before heading out the door. "I do mean it if you need help with anything..." The younger angel felt his body shake as he held back running into the room and pulling his older brother into a hug, it might be more damaging than helpful at the moment.

It was almost an hour before a small noise echoed into the living room. "Gabe...." Lucifer mumbled only to jump a little at the younger angel popping his head into the doorway. 

"Yes, Luci?" The fallen angel was sitting cross-legged on the bed and was tugging at the bracelet on his wrist. 

"Wh...Why can't I g...Get this o...Off?" The angel struggled to say only to see a calming smile from the younger one's lips. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed before reaching over at it and showing the symbol on the back of the charm. 

"It's to keep you from using to much grace right now brother, it's badly damaged..." Gabriel looked down feeling a little bad now. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to hurt your self-trying to do something your grace was not ready for..." He looked up at his older brother to see light fear run across this face before nodding as he calmed down. 

"Thanks, brother."Gabriel smiled before lightly pulling his older brother into a hug, feeling a tenseness roll over the other's shoulders before it was washed away and let out a deep sigh. Gabriel looked at Lucifer with tears running down the younger angel's face as the older angel explain what happened. 

"Wait... Micheal did that? I... I didn't know he could do that..." The younger angel said before wiping the tears from his face and nodding. "I think I will need help with your wings though..." He said. 

Lucifer glared at him. "And who would help me? Every angel that would hate me..." 

Gabriel had a stern face before pulling a smirk on. "Well, I bet Cassie would if I talked to him..." 

Lucifer let out a groan knowing that meant seeing the Winchesters, again. "I guess that can work, but what will keep the boys from trying to kill me...." Lucifer asked a little annoyed at the thought of running into them at a weak state. 

"I will, unlike you, brother, I will almost be at full power..."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at his brother. "What do you mean?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled a little sass on. "The Winchester's are located in the men of letters bunker and it is warded against Pagans..." The older angel looked confused before nodded when he understood.

After a few minutes, Gabriel realized no one was going to pick up his call and shrugged. "Oh well... Come hear brother..." He said before holding onto his older brothers hand and flying off to the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat inside of library of the bunker trying to read a book on Enochian when all of a sudden the bunker shook violently before a loud crack echoed through the hallways. Sam looked up as he saw the flutter of gold before seeing two people seem to fall onto the floor before hearing a hiss of pain from one of them. Sam hopped up from his chair and got a closer to only to go pale at the one that hissed, it was Lucifer crouched down before seeing a shorter man stood up and smile at Sam. 

"Before... Wow, Bitch faces already.... okay..." Gabriel started before pulling Lucifer to his feet. 

"Sam! What..." Dean yelled before walking into the room and saw the two archangels. 

"Dean-o! Don't... What is with your two and your bitch face..." The angel asked before pulling the taller angel behind him and glaring the boys down. "Hear me out, I know, I should be dead, blah blah blah... anyways. I can explain this later, I need Castiel right now and a spare room." The trickster stated making Sam and Dean looked confused. 

Dean started yelling. "Why would we do that? Why did you bring Lucifer here!" Dean was cut off by Castiel patting the hunter shoulder before point to the fallen angel, he was shaking violently as Dean yelled. Lucifer ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down. "Oh, Well... If Cas is willing to..." Dean said as Gabriel twisted around to grab his brother's hands and mumbled something to him before the fallen angel calmed himself a little.

"Thank you, Kiddo. Now.. Where is that room?" Sam looked at Dean before pointed to the library making the angel roll his eyes before shrugging and waving the young angel to fall him. "Thanks, guys... I will explain things later..." Gabriel said before pulling Lucifer into the library as Castiel followed them.

After the Winchester's where fare enough away, Castiel looked at his other brothers with confusion and fear. "What are you doing here?" 

Gabriel just smiled before patting a table. "Luci, hop up here and wait..." The older brother followed his directions before Gabriel started talking to Castiel. "Long story short, Micheal did something that caused bad damage to Luci." 

At the mention of Micheal, Lucifer shivered making Castiel looked worried before nodding. "His wings are badly Damaged..." 

The younger archangel nodded before turning his older brother. "That's why I'm here, Cassie. I need someone to calm him down when I set the joints in place...." Lucifer grumbled something under his breath before letting a light sigh. "Come on Luci, Pull that shirt off... Just in case the hunters show up, we don't need their eyes burnt out..." Lucifer grumbled before pulling the shirt over his head, showing off thin, dark red wing tattoo's covering his shoulders, back, and chest. "Alright brother, push what little grace you have access to make them show through the tattoos..." Lucifer grumbled more before doing what his brother said. Large, deep red wings unfolded from the tattoo's, Castiel pulled a light smile on his lips before looking over at Gabriel that ran his hands over one of the little wings on his brothers back. "Cassie, start checking his large wing on that side for loose feathers..." Castiel nodded before lightly running his fingers in the deep red feathers, making the archangel let out a sigh as it was ages since he had one of his brothers groom his wings. Lucifer let out a loud yelp as Gabriel quickly pulled the smallest wing and popped it into place, the archangel let out a sigh before glaring back at his brother. "This is really going to suck..." Gabriel smirked at his older brothers comment before the other rolled his eyes.

After Gabriel got to the last large wing he heard someone step into the library and looked around to see Sam in awe as the wings, the trickster smirked and held his finger up to his young brother before motioning the young Winchester over to them.

'Hey, kiddo, I would love to see how Luci reacts to someone other than me and Cassie.' Gabriel said pushing words into Sam's head, Sam only nodded before giving Gabriel the bitch face. 'You see what Cassie is doing right, I can help guide you too.' Sam looked worried realizing that the trickster was hinting at. 'That's right, Sammy, I know you want to touch them.' Sam rolled his eyes at the angel before switching place. "Cassie, I can deal with the rest if you want to find your pet...." Gabriel said before Castiel nodded and patted Lucifer before walking off to find Dean.

Gabriel nodded to Sam to reach out and touch one of the larger wings before the angel started to talk. "I kinda miss when they were pink, Don't you Luci?" Sam reached out and felt how soft Lucifer's feathers were before running his fingers over the ends of the feathers. 

"Ha, that was before I fell brother, but I do kinda miss them..." The older archangel said letting out a deep sigh feeling, what he thought, was his brother running over his wings. 

'Okay, I tend to do this fast but I was planning on moving much slower to make sure not to miss anything. What you should do is slowly run your fingers through each feather, If one wiggled you can run lightly move it down and it will fade off into stardust.' Sam looked shocked at what Gabriel just said before slowly running his hands up the large wing before feeling one wiggle and he pushed it away from where it was attached only to see it diapered. 

"Hm... Why are you moving so slow brother?" Lucifer asked before Gabriel let out a laugh. 

"It's been a long time brother, I want to make sure I don't miss anything..." Lucifer nodded before Sam started to run both hands through the large red wings, the closer he got to the base of the wing the most sighs the fallen angel let out before hearing a light gasp when got within a foot away from the base. 'It's fine Sam, the base of the wings are a little sensitive, just be more gentle.' Gabriel said in Sam's head before the hunter nodded as he carefully ran his hands over the base of the first wing.

After Sam got done with the large wing Gabriel told him to work on the middle wing from tip to base, Sam nodded before getting to work. Lucifer kept making light sighs and then got very quiet when he realized he was feeling something different from his brother, I was more understanding then brotherly love. "Gabe?" The older angel asked before Sam looked at where the other angel was but he was nowhere to be found. 

'Shit...' Sam thought before shaking a little when he realized he was alone with Lucifer. The fallen angel turned his head to see who was really grooming his feathers and looked in total shock, a light shiver came over him before he calmed now and shook his head. 

"Let me guess, Gabe though I needed help with getting used to someone other than family being close to me..." The angel asked with a calm voice making Sam tense before looking off. "Well, I need to thank him later..." Sam froze before looking at the fallen angel in shock. "If you don't mind, Continue... Sammy..." Lucifer said turning to enjoy the rest of the grooming. Sam smiled before he started back up cursing at Gabriel for leaving him alone.

After the middle wing, Lucifer had to warn Sam about something. "I have to let you know, the last wing is the most sensitive.... If you're not careful..." The angel stopped letting out a huff. "Just be very gentle..." 

Sam nodded before placing his hand on the wing, seeing what kind of presser he needed to use. He lightly pushed on the wings only to hear the angel let out a sharp groan that made his cheeks get warm. "Sorry..." Sam was worried before a lightly brushed each feather on the wing, only hearing light sighs from the fallen angel. Sam got close to the base of the wing and tried to lighten his touch but he was having trouble going any softer. Sam started working on each feather before pulling a low moan from the angel as he led into Sam a little. "Ah... Um..." Sam said before slowly working on each feather trying not to pull that kind of noise from Lucifer again. It was on the last row only to hear a sharp gasp as Sam ran his fingers down the last feathers as the angel let out a heavy sigh, knowing it was over now before the wings where just tattoo's on the vessel's skin.

Sam stepped back away from the fallen angel, a little worried. "Um... I need to find my brother now..." Lucifer started before trying to get off the table only to slip, he got a firm grip on the angel before realizing that they were face to face now. Sam looked off as the other man got to his feet and darted out of the hunter's hands. The hunter let out a heavy sigh as he flopped down in one of the chairs before reading through a book he was already working on.

Lucifer darted into the kitchen to see his two brothers and Dean sitting in there. "You have A LOT of Nerve, Gabriel!." Gabriel looked up with a smirk on his face. 

"Well, I thought you needed it..." 

Lucifer walked to over to his brother and pulled him up on his feet. "Oh, You thought I need a touching moment with Sam Winchester? Did you forget what it felt like when another person is touching the last wing? All their emotions pour out!" 

Gabriel smirked faded realizing what his brother was meant by that. "Wait.... But.... I thought.... Sam..." Gabriel staggered before 

Dean looked confused. "What about Sam..." Dean looked Lucifer up and down before the fallen angel dropped his brother and looked over at the hunter. 

"Your brother has some hidden feeling for me.... I figured I would feel pain, fear, or ever anger from him but no... It was... new...." The angel finished before storming out of the room wanting to be alone for a while now.

Dean looked more confused before looking at the angels. "What did he mean?" 

Gabriel let out a deep sigh before sitting back down on the chair. "Well, Archangel's have three wings, the largest one can only feel what the mood of the person touching it at that moment. The middle is the known feeling for that angel, Castiel's wings are the same way. The smallest wings dig deep inside the subconscious of the person touching it, only an angel's touch it, so a warm feeling of the angel's grace plus the love we have for each other." The archangel finished with Dean's face in total shock.

Sam looked down at his book as he heard the fallen angel yell. 'I wonder what he felt...' Sam thought before trying to dig himself into the book he had at the moment but it didn't work as his mind kept going to what Lucifer felt that would be new to him.


	3. Chapter 3

After about thirty minutes, Sam let out a deep sigh as he realized he was unable to get into the book, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to find the fallen angel standing at the fridge. He didn't hear the hunter walk in when he closed the door and turned around only to slam himself back against the fridge for a minute. "The HELL!" He said before letting a deep breath out and looking up at the hunter. 

"What are you doing in here..." Sam asked trying to sound irritated. 

The devil's face turned from scared to calm before a smile was on his face. "Just looking around. Would you like to give me a tour of your room." The devil teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes before looking at the other and smiling. "Oh?" Sam muttered before taking a step closer to the other, this only made the fallen angel tense up and try to push himself against the fridge more. The hunter watched the fallen angel almost squirm to figure out what was about to happen, when he closed his eyes, feeling the vessel's heart rate increase before feeling his true vessel's breath ghosting over his skin. 

"Wha...what are you doing, Winchester?" He said looking at the hunter finally only to feel heat rush to his face, Sam was a few inches away from his own face. Sam rolled his eyes a little as he bushed against the angel's hand as he grabbed the handle to the fridge. "Just getting something..." Sam said before quickly stepping back and opening the door, forcing the angel into the floor.

Lucifer looked in shock at what happened, why was he getting so worked up over what just happened, before laughter filled the kitchen. Gabriel was standing in one of the doorways, howling now. "Oh... WOW! Sam, That.... That.... Was Amazing!" The fallen angel looked off, hiding his face from the others in the room, Sam smirked at the trickster before pulling out a beer. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that Dean is taking me out on a food run. Want anything, Luci?" Gabriel asked only to the older angel was gone from the room before looking at the hunter. "Sam?" He shook his head before walking past the trickster.

It was almost an hour later that they ended up being able to leave, Castiel found a hunt only a few hours away and Gabriel wanted to tag along to see the action and maybe help. After a large yelling fight and Sam agreeing to man the base, the three men left the bunker. Sam sat down in the library, checking the case before getting a call from Dean, explaining they were just going to stay in that town for a night and told Sam he would call him in the morning. Sam let out a long sigh before deciding to head to bed after he found where the Lucifer was.

Sam wondered the bunker only to see the door to his room was wide open, he quickly walked up to the room and looked inside of it only to gasp at what he saw. Lucifer was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his wing filled most of the room. The hunter lightly sighed as he walked into his room, he starred the devil down before realizing he didn't notice him. "Hey..." Lucifer did not respond so Sam walked around the large wings to see his face. "Hey, Lucifer!" Sam said a little louder before reaching out and touching the angel's arm.

Feeling warmth touch his arm, Lucifer's eyes popped open only to see his true vessel staring at him. "Lucifer?" It sank in that Sam was touching the angel before a tenseness ran through his body, making his wings get ruffled and very messed up again. The hunter noticed the shiver and pulled his hand away. "Whoa... What...." Sam took a deep breath before speaking again. "Why are you in my room?" 

The angel just rubbed his shoulders trying to relax before speaking very softly. "I... found... comfort..." He said as he took a deep breath between each word, this made Sam pull on the puppy dog face before sitting in front of the angel without thinking. 

"Hey, Breath...." The hunter reached out and brushed his thumb over the top of the others hand. "You need to calm down or you might hurt yourself..." The hunter added on before seeing the angel relax his shoulders and taking a deep breath. 

Lucifer looked at Sam before wincing a little. "Sam, I hate to ask this but...." The fallen angel looked off knowing he had a hard time reaching them. "Would you mind helping with my wings again?" The hunter looked surprised before his eyes traced over the long and thin wings that were red as blood.

Sam nodded before tilting his head, realizing that he was in front the angel. "Not from here, right?" Lucifer twitched a little before laughing. "

Oh, well. You would but it might get a little personal after getting past this part of my wings..." He motioned to a little over halfway down, as he pulled a large smile on hiding how nervous he was. Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his bitch face on, before standing up and brushing past the largest wings to get around the angel.

Sam tapped Lucifer's back a little. "Scoot up a little.... unless you want me right on you...." The angel scooted a little to make room for the hunter, it would take a long time for each wing. 

"This time the feathers only need to be smoothed and fixed in place mostly, but it might take a while...." The angel said before letting out a light gasp as he felt a hand brush the bases of his smaller wings. The intense emotions rushed from Sam's subconsciousness into the angel, making his face turn blood red. "Ah.... Sam?" He let out a pant before feeling the hands pull away all of a sudden.

"Ah... Sorry... I should have told you... I'm going to work on the smaller ones first to get them out of the way...." 

The angel looked over his shoulder at the hunter, face still pink now before nodding. "Okay, I might be loud since your starting with them...." Sam looked a little confused before rolling his eyes. 

"Good thing we are the only once in the bunker then...." The two men looked off before Sam ran his hand over the top of one of the small wings, letting the angel know he was going to get to work. Lucifer let out a low gasp before nodding before Sam's fingers were working the feathers straight, Lucifer was trying to stay still but the hunter's touch was still a little rough.

Sam kept working through the wing to the tip of it, the angel kept his voice quite before letting a long sigh out as Sam pulled his hand away from the wing. "Wai...AH!" Lucifer started only to let a moan as the touch of the hunter's fingers started working on the base of the other wing. Sam didn't move his hands but did stop moving when he heard the moan, Sam's mind dove into lustful thoughts before snapping out of it by what the angel said. 

"Careful, things might head that way..." 

Sam pulled his hand away in shock now. "Did... how.... what?" 

Lucifer looked back at his true vessel and smirked. "Archangel's third wings pulled the subconscious up, plus whatever else the angel wants to know...." 

Sam nodded. "Oh..." Sam looked off. 

"Continue, Samuel...." Lucifer said before letting his own lip to keep the noise at bay. Sam worked to about the middle before the fallen angel let out a muffled moan and led into the hunter's hands, Sam almost held his breath before trying to ignore the noises as he was only a few feathers away from getting done with the wing. After fixing the last one, Sam pulled his hands away and took a deep breath before looking at Lucifer, his face was flushed and was huffing very heavily now. 

"Damn, Sam.... that is intense...." The hunter stared at the fallen angel before asking something. 

"Will the next wings be just as bad?" The fallen angel started laughing before shaking his head. "Nowhere close, though, you should still keep your mind clear of lustful ideas...." Sam rolled his eyes as he hid the flush appearing over his cheeks.

Sam started working one of the middle wings hearing light sighs from the angel now, he took his time as he works each ruffled feather back into place before having to stand up, his legs straddling the bed. By the time he was done with one, he sat down and started working at the base of the other middle wing. Lucifer let out a heavy sigh before leaning into the touch, Sam's mind started racing between the shock of really doing this and how far he could enjoy this. His mind took a dive again and the angel felt the idea's before letting a very slight moan out, this made the hunters jump a little before smirking knowing the angel could tell what hew as thinking. "What? Like that idea?" Sam whispered as he closed some of the distance between them. The fallen angel took a sharp breath as he felt his true vessel get closer to him and fell back against his chest. Sam's hands still wiggling in the angel's wings as he brushed his lips again the other's neck, pulling a low moan from the angel.

"Hm? Not talking now?" Sam whispered as his breath ghosted over his ear. 

"Ah... awww..." Was all the angel could say, as Sam pulled his hand away, now finished with the middle wings, before melting back against the hunter. 

"Are you alright?" Sam asked looking down at the angel, now low enough to fully see his face, it was a light pink color at the moment. 

"um.... I.... Should.... Be. In a minute...." The angel saw a smirk roll over the hunter's lips before realizing he was moved around to face the hunter now, wings stretched out from the sudden movement. The hunter pulled his lips to him before pulling him into his lap as he laced his fingers through the largest wings. A low moan escaped the angel's lips as he felt himself rub against Sam. The hunter felt his way through the deep red wings as light moans and huffs echoed through the room.

As Sam got to the last feather, his hands ran down the top of the wings, pulling a loud moan from the fallen angel. Sam pulled his hands away before forcing them around his waist, as soon as the wings were free they wrapped into place to hide in the tattoos again. Sam smirked as he forced the devil back on the bed, a low growl echoed the room before the hunter let go of the other and stepped away from the bed.

Lucifer's face was a cross between wanting more and what just happened. Sam let out a shaky breath before leaving the room. "If you need anything... I will be around the living room in about an hour...." Sam said before quickly walking to another room with a shower in it. He really needed to deal with the pounding problem.

Lucifer watched the hunter leave the room in utter confusion, 'Did that really happen? Is this all still something Micheal was doing to break me? Damnit! I wish I could tell.... few new things... Bracelet..' he started thinking, pulling at the bracelet before almost getting a normal breathing pattern. "Gabriel...." He said only to hear an answer back instead of seeing his brother. 'Yes? Are you alright, Luci?' The fallen angel started to shiver a little trying to calm now. "I'm not sure what to do.... Sam's is acting odd.... How do I know this is not dick-face's doing?" 'Bracelet, Rune, Tattoo's' Was all the younger brother said before Lucifer let out a deep sigh and as he pulled the bracelet, traced the runes on his chest and then touched the tattoos.

After calming down completely, the fallen angel headed to the living room but as he walked into the room he froze at the hunter. Sam was laying out on the couch in just a pair of gray sweatpants, his hair still wet from the shower. Lucifer let out a deep sigh before walking over to the couch and carefully wiggled his way between the hunter's open legs before pulling his own legs into a pretzel under him, before leaded back against the hunter's leg and couch. The TV was on some kind of movie but the devil didn't really pay attention to it, the silence was enough for him, other then the light noise his true vessel was making in his sleep. He relaxed a little more then he was planning before he felt his mind wander as he slept into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost noon when Dean and the two younger angels entered the bunker, they brought that food and supplies for the bunker into the kitchen before Castiel froze in the doorway to the living room. "What's up, Cas?" Dean asked before looking in the room, his jaw dropped as what he was. Sam stretched out on the couch with the devil himself resting on him, the archangel looking around the two in the doorway and couldn't hold back a loud whistle making his older brother start to get pulling out his mind.

Lucifer tried to adjust himself but realizing he was being held down something, the more he tried to move to harder he was held still. A low growl came from him as started waking up more, only to feel a warmth all over him. 'This is nice, whatever this is...' He thought before slowly opening his eyes to see his two brother's and Dean staring over at him before remembering he was being held down. As his eyes followed the tan skin up the younger hunter was holding him down. The fallen angel tried his best to escape the larger man's grip but froze when he felt just how relaxed the hunter was and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, Boys..." Lucifer starts before looking over at the three men. "Are you just going to stand there?" Each word was filled with light sass with an undertone of play. "Or is someone willing to help me?" He asked pulling a large smile on before Dean let out a low groan and walked off leaving the angels, one in shock and the other holding back tears from laughing. 

"I'm sorry, brother, I don't think I can overpower Sam..." Castiel said before turning and walking off. It was just the archangel leaning on the door frame, cackling now. 

"Well, I could help you...but..." Gabriel started and leaving a long pause to see how his brother would behave, the devil glared his brother down as cold grace flared up within him. "Oh... I see your grace is repairing well... I think being where you are will help it more..." The young brother said with a large smirk on his face before walking off.

"Dammit..." He growled before wiggling around, only making things worse when his arm, that was pinned under him. brushed against Sam's jean, making him let out a low moan in the fallen angel's ear. Lucifer froze as a shiver ran through his whole body before letting out a slight whine. "Sam...." He let out a whisper, knowing if he yelled the stooges would be back in the room. "Come on Sam.... Wake up..." He said a little louder before letting a deep sigh, knowing the hunter was not hearing him. The devil just looked up at the hunter's face wondering how long he would be stuck in his embrace.

Almost an hour later, Dean yelled in from the kitchen about food being done making Lucifer jump a little as he was pulled out of a light sleep. He then felt Sam start to stir under him and closed his eyes, trying not to freak the hunter out. As Sam started coming to he felt a cold energy laying on his bare chest and looked down, he jumped a little seeing it was the last person he would want to wake up like this, he then realized how he was holding the devil and released him. The second he felt Sam loosen up, Lucifer pushed off the hunter and staggered down onto the floor.

Dean walked into the room right as the devil rolled off his brother and into the floor, Sam let out a long yawn as he sat up before looking over at his brother. "When did you get back?" Sam looked around seeing it was a little after one now. 

"About an hour ago, made lunch if you want to eat." Before the angel or his brother could say anything, Dean was gone from the doorway.

Dean felt weird seeing Lucifer, but it was worse finding him on his brother, kinda pissed him off. Gabriel walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the large cakes he got at the store to eat. "HOW?" Dean asked before the trickster just winked at the hunter and sat down at the table. Sam shuffled through the door, still a little tired as the devil followed, having broken grace made him hungry, the two sat down next to each other, mostly because the other chairs had someone in them. "So...." Dean started staring down the fallen angel before looking at his brother. "What in the HELL did I see earlier?" Sam looked at his brother, trying to remember anything about last night but didn't remember seeing Lucifer before he passed out on the couch. 

"Well, I took a shower and then passed out on the couch.... I'm not sure what happened after that..." 

Everyone shifted their attention to the devil, that looked a little out of it before rolling his eyes and pulling the sass out. "Well..." He said before noticing the light fear in Sam's eyes and understood why. "I locked myself in my room..." 

"My room.." Sam said before the devil starts back up. 

"After freaking out and Sam told me if he I needed him, he would be in the living room. I'm not sure how long it was afterward that I went to the living but I found him passed out on the couch, he looked quite uncomfortable but I thought I would watch some TV but I guess I passed out somehow..." He looked at the younger hunter before looking back at his the older one.

Dean pulled a joke about not having to get a new couch before everyone went their own ways, Gabriel left to get some air, Dean went to watch TV, Sam ended up heading to the library and Lucifer went back to his, Sam's, room to try and calm himself down fully. He ran his hands through his hair repeating what his brother told him before fully calming now, he couldn't stand Micheal's vessel yelling at him it was almost like having his brother yell at him. The devil got up and closed the door, placing a sigil that kept anyone he didn't want to see out before sighing and flopping down on the bed.

Lucifer ended up falling asleep, snuggled up to the hunters blanket, before Gabriel darted into the bedroom and dove under the bed, waking his brother up. Lucifer looked over the edge of the bed to see his brother's wings shimmering from under the bed before rolling his eyes and snuggling back against the blanket before almost jumping out of his skin as Dean's voice boomed through the hallway. "GABRIEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A shiver crawled over the fallen angel's skin before flinging the blanket over him as soon as Dean showed up in the doorway. Dean stepped into the room, seeing the blanket cover someone before walking up to the bed and huffed trying not to yell, just in case it was the devil. "Who is under there...." He reached over and lifted the edge of the blanket to see the devil shivering he said something. 

"Just me... I'm not sure where my younger brother is.... " Light fear was laced within the sass from the devil, Dean was almost as bad as seeing his brother pissed off, almost. Dean looked a little concerned at the man under the blanket. 

"Everything alright?" He asked trying to be nice before the devil just growled. 

"I'm FINE! Just leave me the fuck alone...." Dean pulled a light bitch face on before walking out of the room and searching for the trickster.

Gabriel crawled out from under the bed and slid under the blanket to talk to his brother while still hiding. "Bracelet, Rune, Tattoo...." The older brother glared at the angel before taking a deep breath. 

"What did you do?" He asked trying to not stress the younger man out. 

"Oh... I... um... introduced younger brother to Destiel... well a story at least... He keeps questioning Dean about it...." The trickster could not help but giggle loudly, Dean ended up hearing the giggle and darted back to Sam's room. 

"You're a Damn Idiot!" Lucifer said before the blanket was yanked off the two brothers, Dean glaring at the younger one. 

"Found you....." Before the trickster could diapers the hunter grabbed his shoulder making sure to press down against the tattoos on his back. 

"Fuck!" Gabriel said before being dragged off with Dean, Lucifer watched his brother being dragged away by Micheal's vessel wondering how he was going to punish him before grabbing the blanket again and covering up under it. It was nice to just hide from the world at the moment, plus the scent of his true vessel surrounding him was nice too.

A few hours passed before Sam headed out to get dinner, Dean was still nowhere to be found since he found the angel and Castiel were sitting in the library on the laptop, reading on a story. After Sam got back he found the angel. "Cass? What are you doing?" 

"Reading." The angel said before the hunter looked at what and looked a little confused. 

"Why are you reading that?" The angel looked up at the hunter with innocence eyes. 

"Gabriel told me to look it up, I'm a little interested in how some of the people understand how the angel anatomy works. It seems a lot like typed porn..." Sam rolled his eyes before shoving a burger in the angel's hand and walking away, not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

"Dean, Gabe, Lucifer! FOOD!" Sam yelled only to not find anyone walking in the room, the devil is most likely still in his room but Dean not coming to food was odd.

Sam wondered around only to find Dean in the dungeon with the archangel chained in the chair. "Whatever this is... I don't want to know... Food..." The hunter said fling the bag at his brother before walking to his room with a few burgers in hand. 

As the hunter walked into the room he noticed the fallen angel asleep, he looked very peaceful snuggled up in the blanket. 'What am I thinking, this is Satin, the Devil, Lucifer.... It might just be an act...' he thought before closing the door and speaking up. "Hey, Lucifer...." Sam looked off as it felt odd to say that. "Time to wake up, Food..." He sat down on the bed as the devil started to wiggle a little, fighting waking up before slowly opening his eyes and smirking. 

"Dinner in Bed? How sweet Samuel." He winked at the hunter before hearing a scoff. 

"Here..." Sam left two burgers on the bed before moving over to the desk in his room, The devil hopped out of the blanket and started munching down on one of them. 

"MMMMM That wonderful, Sammy!" He moaned, seeing what kind of emotion he get from the human.

All of a sudden the door flung open, Dean standing in the doorway, Sam turned around to look at the devil with a light blush on his face. 

"SAM...." Dean froze realizing was he heard from the fallen angel before looking at his brother. "Have you see Gabriel? He escaped..." Sam shook his head as Lucifer nodded and pointed behind the hunter. 

The archangel smacked the hunter's ass and cooing into his ear. "Nice Ass, Dean-o." The older hunter twisted around, face red now, and ran after the trickster. The two men looked at each other before they burst into laughter at what the saw, the devil swiped his hand making the door close as Sam looked shocked and then a little nervous. 

"Calm down, Sam. That's mostly all I can do....right now.." He mumbled before eating again.

Sam started reading after eating, Lucifer laid down trying to go back to sleep but it was not going so well now. Sam glazed back at the bed to see the devil laying with his head at the end of the bed with is back to him, he ran his eyes from the missed up shirt down to the jean that seem to hug him. Sam could not help but stare at the devil as he shifted on the bed a little before letting out a deep groan. "Damn..." Lucifer pushed himself up a little to prop up on his elbows, staring at hunter down now. "Sam, I'm bored...." He whined a little, the hunter just rolled his eyes before continuing to read his book.


	5. Chapter 5

The next hour consisted of whining, groaning, moaning and the phrase 'I'm bored' over and over. Lucifer huffed before standing up and pulling on his shirt again out of irritation before realizing he ripped it and throwing it off on the floor. He stood up and pulled out his wings before leaning over the hunter's shoulder and whispering. "Come play with me, Sammy." Sam made a sharp gasp not expecting him to be right next to him. 

"Lucifer...." He started as he turns his head to see devil's bare chest and the large, thin wings, his mouth dropped a little before huffing and looking off. "What do you want...." Sam felt his face get even hotter with the next words. 

"To play with me, Sammy, I just told you...." The fallen angel smirked and chuckled at the reaction of the hunter. Sam tried to dig back into this book, ignoring the devil right behind him. "Oh, Sam, did your mind jump to a wrong part of that?" Sam was quite trying to best not to pay attention to him. "If you really think that then I might end up having to do something to you..." Sass mixed with a low growl was in the devil's tone making the human shiver, not sure out of fear or lust, before feeling breath creep over his neck. Lucifer enjoyed seeing his true vessel all bothered up but he would not make a move until he was allowed but Sam didn't know this and sat there, frozen, waiting to feel something other than a breath on his neck. After a few minutes, the hunter looked around a little shocked before seeing the devil pulling away and flopping back on the bed. 

"Wha... What? Why...." Sam looked so confused, it was kinda cute to Lucifer. 

"I'm still an angel, Sam, fallen or not, we need consent..." 

The hunter looked more shock before seeing the lust in the eyes of the other, he really wanted to do something and it has the hunter mixes feeling, fear of course and light arousal. "Oh.... I didn't realize that, makes sense for Cass then..." 

Lucifer cracked out a loud laugh before nodding as he tried to breath. "Exactly! That's why he eye fucks your brother all the time...." Sam stared him down before laughing a little.

A few more minutes went by in silence before Lucifer spoke. "Sam? Can I get you to help with something..." 

Sam looked up from his book, eyeing the red wings. "What?" 

"Could you help with my wings again? You don't have to do the small ones if you don't want to, but younger brothers seem to be busy and not talking to me...." Sam saw a look that almost looked like a beg on the devil's face before nodding. 

"Sure..." Sam got up and sat next to the shorter man. "Just try and keep the noises down..." Sam said looking off as he felt his face warm up from embarrassment before Lucifer just nodded and turned his back to the hunter.

The two shivered a little as one of the wings brushed against the hunters face. "That was new..." The fallen angel said before crossing his legs on the bed waiting for the hunter to start. Sam didn't even say what the plan was before reaching up and touching the base of the large wings making the fallen angel shiver hard before hissing. 

"Warn me next time..." Sam just gave a smirk before running his fingers through the feathers, one hand on each wing, as light sighs and a few gasps washed over the man in front of him. 

'Hm... so, Lucifer, you seem to enjoy both wings being messed with, I wonder what it would feel like with the bottom ones..." He tensed up, the best he could when Sam thought floated into his head before leaning into the hunter's hands. 

"Please don't...." 'I might take lust as consent....' he thought after the plea, not able to speak after Sam found the wing joints and started to twirl circles around them. When Sam moved on the angel moved forwards to allow his to get a better angle, the hunter got a glimpse of pink somewhere around the devil's waist but could not figure out what before he was done with the first wings.

Lucifer let out a sigh before letting out a low groan as the hunter placed his hands on middle wings, he could not help but feel the waves of comfort mixed with lust. Sam just smirked as he slowly moved his fingers through each feather as he worked himself close to the now moaning fallen angel. He couldn't think straight now, his mind was overwhelmed with pleasure and whatever thoughts Sam was sending to him. As the hunter found his wing joints he could not hold back a yelp. "Oh, FUCK!" After the initial twitch, he tried to lean back only to feel the heat of the hunter less than an inch away. Sam's hands slowly made themselves down the wings before smiling as he heard the devil start panting as he pulled his hands away. 

"What's wrong? Too much?" Sam teased before having a lustful glare be shot at him. 

"I can t-tak...." Lucifer started to say before growling a low moan as Sam's fingers dug into the feathers of the smallest wings. 

"What was that?" The hunter pulled a smirk on his face not moving his hands from the wings making the wiggling devil fall back on him when he moved his fingers a little. 

"Dammit, Sam...." Sam smirked as Lucifer looked back at him making a shiver run down his spine and turn his head to hid his face from the hunter. He didn't know this part of Sam, it was like starring himself in the face, It was a little too much.

Sam continued to work on the last wings, getting growls and moans from the man in front of him before he smirked and lend down to take a sharp bite at his neck, this only made him moan loud. "SHIITT..... SAM...." Sam didn't understand why he was enjoyed this so much but he couldn't help it, seeing the terror of the last few years quivering under his hands gave him such a rush. The devil felt that and couldn't help but hiss before losing himself in the pleasure again. As the got to the last feather he ran a hand down to the base before pulling the devil right against the hunter, Lucifer jumped as he felt Sam push against his back before almost melting into him as he felt the hunter's lips being pressed against his neck, letting light moans escape his lips. "Sammy...." As he looked back at his true vessel he smirked before the two of them flung apart as someone started pounding on the door. The two looked at each other before Sam ended up falling off the bed as the door open.

Dean ran down the hallways, trying to get to Sam's rooms as fast as he could before the trickster got there. Gabriel told Dean that his older brother's grace seemed to be getting stronger, even with the bracelet on and he could not enter Sam's room to tweak the bracelet's pull. Dean pounded on the door. "OPEN UP!" Dean yelled but it was not heard from the inside of the room before he flung the door open to see Sam laying on the ground next to his desk as if he fell out of his chair or something and a haft naked Lucifer sitting on Sam's bed showing off his wings. Dean fell into awe at the sight of them before Gabriel darted into the room and grabbed the bracelet on his brother's wrist. A low hiss came from the older man as he felt his brother change the amount of grace the rune pulled.

After Sam got up and let out a deep sigh as the sudden intuition, he was having fun and now it was over, the trickster noticing the bruise on his brother's neck and the ruffled feathers on his small wing before smirking and turned around. "Well, Sorry for bothering you, just noticed brother's grace was getting a little too high for Dean's liking...." Gabriel said before walking out of the room and pulling Dean with him before closing the door.

Sam looked over at the devil, wings now hidden in the tattoos. "So you lie about your grace?" Lucifer rolled his eyes before starring the hunter in the face. 

"It was a lot lower before the grooming.... I'm not sure why it spiked so much..."The devil flopped back and let out a heavy sigh. "The adjustment really made me tried.... maybe a little of the grooming...." Sam watched the fallen angel before gasping at what he ended up leaving. 

"Um... Lucifer.... You should see something..." He looked over at the hunter before being pulled to his feet and shoved in front of the bathroom mirror. 

"How in the HELL did you do that?" He moved his hand over the mark before wincing a little. 

"I think Gabe saw it..." When the devil's eyes got big he turned and walked past the hunter a little moody now, his brother would rub it in later. 

"I'm going to sleep...." Sam looked at the annoyed fallen angel before looking off. 

"I will be out in a few, need to wash up before bed..." Lucifer looked back as the bathroom door closed before looking around the room wonder what his brother would do tomorrow before letting out a deep sigh and waiting for Sam to get out of the shower.

About twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom in just his sweatpants to see the fallen angel staring at him still in his jeans. "Do you need something more comfortable?" Sam asked before getting a shocked look from the other. 

"That would be nice..." He said as he saw the hunter pull out a pair of black sweatpants and handed it to the devil, that smirked before standing up and start undoing his pants. 

"WHOA!" Sam looked off, not sure if he wore underwear or not, this only made a laugh come from the other man. 

"Don't worry, I don't go commando.... " Sam looked at him to understand why he saw a flash of hot pink earlier, the angel wore a pair of lacy boy-shorts panties. Sam's face turned a deep red as he looked off, being able to see everything, this only made Lucifer snicker before pulling on the sweatpants. "I do wear something at least..." Sam just grumbled before looking a little awkward. 

"Um... The bed is a little small...." Sam said before the other man just flung him down on the bed and straddled the hunter before leaning over and snuggling up on the larger man's chest. 

"Last night we ended up sleeping like this...." Sam was little shocked, it felt relaxing, he draped the blanket over them and shivered a little at the devil's cold skin before the two fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Lucifer woke up to a sleeping hunter and couldn't help but to smile as he pushed himself up to sit on his lap. He looked so peaceful, a smirk rolled on his face as he heard Dean yelling in the hallway. "I'm just checking if he is behaving...." Gabriel a few steps behind the hunter ended up chuckling at the other, almost hit the door to Sam's room.

Dean snapped as he opened the door, seeing the devil straddling his brother. "Oh, Hell.. no...." He said before rushing into the room and snatching him, without realizing he ended up pressing his arms against all of the tattoo's and dragged him into the hallway. "I'm not dealing with this, keep your damn hands off my brother, you bastard!"

Lucifer froze as he felt the hunters arms against wing's, anger and fear washing over him, he couldn't help just to nod. 'He really is just like Micheal....' He thought since he could not form a word. 

"DEAN!" Gabriel yelled making the hunter twitch a little and glare the angel down. 

"WHAT!" The angel just pointed to his older brother. "Let him go, you have him pinned!" Dean looked confused before looking down over the devil, frozen in his arms before letting him go. He just flopped down on his knees and glared at the hunter. 

"If you ever try that again, I...." He growls turned into a quiver before he got quite, Dean looked confused as Sam finally got to the doorway. He was still groggy from being forced away by yelling. 

"Dude..." The three men in the hallway looked up at the younger hunter, Lucifer just smirked at the taller man as Dean looked back down the devil, noticing the bruise on his neck and got a little nervous. 

"Um... Sorry to wake you, Sammy, I'm... just... going now...." He said before turning away and walking off. 

Sam looked confused before Gabriel winked at him and followed his brother. "See you two." The two men looked at the others as they walked off.

Back in the room, Sam noticed how shook up the fallen angel was. "What happened?" Lucifer looked off and took a deep breath. 

"You brother freaked out when he walked in to see me on you and dragged me into the hallway, he pinned me..." Sam looked confused at the other man. "Um..... he held his hands and arms over the tattoo's there linked directly to my wings. When you pin an angel, it's your saying you're above them.... Only two others have ever pinned me.... My father and Micheal...." Sam nodded and let out a sigh before pulling the other into a hug. 

"Dean didn't know, I bet Gabe is explaining that to him now." The fallen angel let out a deep sigh and snuggled up to the large man.

A few hallways away, Dean and Gabriel were walking back to the living room. "So, What did you mean by pinned?" The angel looked over at the hunter with almost glare. 

"It's when you trap the angel's wings, you had skin touching each of Luci's wings. It's something Father did so he could control us if he needed to." The angel explained. "We would use it to keep the lesser angel's in turn, it was Micheal's go to punishment for everyone...." 

Dean's eyes widen and let out a deep sigh. "Oh." The angel nodded before smirking at the hunter, this made Dean look worried. 'What is he thinking...' 

"So, want to see what I mean about pinning an angel's wings? Cassie should be around here somewhere...." 

Dean looked shocked before thinking. "Nah, Just want to relax today....." 

The angel laughed, remembering the day before getting another idea. "Why not some wing grooming lessons? You won't have to run around for that." 

Dean stares the angel down as they walked into the living room. "Who's wings?" 

The angel smirked before thinking. "Well, I know Luci won't let you do that right now so Cassie's wings or mine..." 

Dean sat down and watched the shorter man. "Any difference between Cass and yours?" 

The angel flopped next to the hunter this time and stared him down. "DUH, Archangel's have three wings, each wing has a different thing it does...." 

Dean looked shocked at the angel's outburst before laughing hard. "Okay.... I didn't know..."

After eating breakfast, the two headed back to the living room. "So, are you sure you don't want to do Cassie's wings?" The angel asked hoping the hunter would change his mind. 

"It would be a hassle to try and get Cass to even get in the living room." The hunter had that, Castiel really didn't like the room. 

"Okay.... I am warning you again, angels wings are sensitive, the smaller they are the more nerve endings...." Dean nodded already been told this a few times now before the angel let out a sigh and pulled his shirt off, showing off mini golden wing tattoos. Dean couldn't help but snicker. "It's just the design I picked to have them show on my vessel's skin.... now shut it..." Dean got quite as the angel barked at him before his jaw dropped as the angel's wings showed in the room. Large, fluffy golden wings filled the room before the angel wiggled a little and let out a sigh. 

"Wow..." Dean said before starting to reach out to touch them but the angel moved too fast away. "Give me a minute, kiddo." 

Dean snatched his hand back in a little shock. "So...sorry..."

After adjusting his wings a few times he finally got himself relaxed enough to take a seat on the coffee table in front of the hunter, his wings tucked against his back to keep from brushing the hunter before relaxing as he spread them out to give the hunter access to them. 

Dean didn't move until the angel told him to, he watching in awe at the color before twitching as the angel spoke. "Okay, I suggest working on the largest ones first, do exactly what I told you though..." Dean looked at the wings before reaching out and feeling the fluffy feathers tickle his fingers, the angel shivered before snickering. "So much wonder and awe..." Dean looked confused at the angel. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that. When someone touches an angel's wings the emotions and thoughts get transferred to the angel. You just got confused." Dean pulled his hand back as the angel snickered. "I doubt it will be hard for you but keep your mind out of the gutter." Dean huffed before digging into the angel's wings as he felt around for any bent or lose feathers. "Ah! That is loose..." The angel said before Dean pulled it and it popped off and disappeared. 

"Whoa..." 

"I told you...." 

The hunter continued working on one of the wings only to notice the angel was very quiet. "What's up? You're being very quiet..." 

He shivered again before wiggling a little. "I haven't been groomed since before I left heaven.... It feels odd and very nice.... " He said with a stressed voice as he held back a few noise. 

"So, tell me something.." Dean started before the angel cut him off. 

"Yes, the few cases of angel's getting with humans, 'Wing Play' has sometimes happened in the past but since all angels seem to be brainwashed now it has not happened in a few centuries..." 

Dean looked shocked before pulling his hands back and moving onto the next wings. "What is that?" 

The angel rolled his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. "With normal angel's, it tends to only happen with sex." Dean's mind jumps to what that would end up looking like as the angel started laughing. 

"Something like that depends on the angel..." Dean glared at the angel and dug his fingers in a spot on the base of the wings pulling a sharp gasp. "Dammit, DEAN!" He growled before sighing deeply as the hunter chuckled. "A few angel's believed it could happen in a grooming session but it has never been tested." 

Dean stopped and stared the angel down. "What do you mean? How?" He looked back at the hunter and sighed a little. "Since the smallest wings are so sensitive and can dig into the subconscious of whoever touches them, it was thought, that if a human is lusting or in love with the archangel touches them it could cause it to happen. Never been tested though." Dean moved onto the middle wings before eyeing the smaller wings before the two twitched at the gruff sound of Castiel's voice. 

"I believe it has already been tested, brother." Dean and Gabriel stared the younger angel down. 

"What do you mean?" The archangel's blushed at the appearance of his brother. 

"Well, I think that's why older brother's grace spiked so much last night... Hello Dean." Dean smiled at the angel before getting back to work on the wings. 

"Hm... That would make sense.... But how did..... OH.... hmmm... Be Careful around there...." Gabriel snapped back at the hunter that hit a sweet spot on his wing, covering the oh as if it was part of it. 'That's why Luci had a bruise on his neck, well bite...' He chuckled as he felt the hunter's thoughts shift a little.

'Did he just... no... maybe... What did I hit?' He moved his finger to the spot again before feeling Gabriel's wings tense a little. 

'What did I just say?' Gabriel pushed word in the hunter's head, his voice was a shaking. He let out a sighing as the hunter's hands moved away from the spot. 

Castiel watched the two men from the doorway for a little until he noticed the hunter was almost done with the middle wings. "I can take care of your little wings brother if you don't mind Dean." The two looked back at him and his brother shook his head. 

"Why not let Dean groom your wings instead, little bro?"

Castiel stopped and thought about it before looking over at the Winchester. "Would you mind?" 

Dean locked eyes with the angel before nodding. "Sure, This is kinda fun..." 

Gabriel gasped before snickering a little. "Dean saying something involving me is fun!" 

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his hands away as he got done with the last wing. Castiel walked into the room and removed his trench coat and placed it on the arm of the couch, making sure not to mess it up before taking the tie and white button up off. Dean stared the angel down before seeing darkened markings appear on the angel's back. 

"I didn't realize you didn't keep your tattoo's showing little brother? Ashamed of the scorching you got in hell?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. I never thought about it before today." Gabriel just nodded before sliding off the table and patted for his brother to sit.

The hunter watched the angel sit down and take a deep breath before his wings appeared, they were a dark blue color with scorch marks on the edges. Castiel let out a sigh before waiting for the hunter to start, Dean just stared in awe before reaching out and lacing his fingers in the dark feathers, Castiel gasped feeling the awe and something else intertwine in his mind. 

Gabriel smirked at the younger angel as he hid his wings and started out of the room. "See you later little bro, Dean. Need to check on Luci..." 

Dean nodded and started feeling through each feather on the angel in front of him, they where much rougher then Gabriel's but he couldn't help but brush them a little longer than the other angels. Castiel didn't move, having Dean touching his wings felt different then his siblings did, I didn't know what the emotional he was feeling was but he liked how it felt. "Cass? Are you okay?" Dean asked as he slowly worked through the angel's wings, Castiel just nodded as he led into the hunter's touch.


	7. Chapter 7

The archangel walked down the hallways to Sam's room, following his older brother's grace. 'I wonder if Cassie is right... It would make sense why his grace jumped much, I doubt he even knew what happened.... hm....' As the angel got to the hunter's doorway he ran into the room when he saw his older brother shaking. "Sam, What wrong?" 

Sam looked up from trying to comfort the shaking devil. "After he calmed down from Dean yelling he ended up falling back asleep. He just started this, I think it's a nightmare...." 

Gabriel tensed up before hopping on the bed and pulling his wings out, the hunter looked in shock when he realized he didn't have a shirt on. "This might be the only thing that will work, lean back Sammy." Sam did, his hand still resting on Lucifer's head, before the Archangel led down to hug his brother as he wrapped his wings around him. "Wake up, it's just a dream, brother..." Lucifer twitched awake and dug it fingers into the golden wings before opening his eyes, breathing hard as he eyed the two men in the room. 

"We here, don't worry....." Sam said as the fallen angel loosened his grip on his brother's wings before pulling a shaky smile on. 

"Th....thanks brother, Sam..." He said trying to get his groundings before someone else showed up. 

"If you need to eat, Sam, I can watch him for a little, unless you feel like you could face Dean and Cassie..." He asked before getting a shake from his brother. 

"Okay, thanks, Gabe..." Sam paused looking down at the older man. "It should only take a little...." The two men nodded before the hunter walked off, feeling the hunger getting to him now.

The younger brother put his wings away before lending back and eyeing his brother down. "So, Cassie told me something that was interesting..." The Devil shot a curious face to his brother wanting to know what. "Last night your grace jumped all of a sudden, he told me what if the idea a few angel's got about an archangel's small wings was right...." His eyes widened before looking off and huffed. "That bite didn't just appear..." Gabriel reached out and touched the mark, making his brother twitch a little and glare at him. 

"Sam did it and it would make sense now... it was..... intense...." He said looking away from his brothers face as he thought about it. 

"It seemed you liked it, from your face when we crashed into the room, how did Sam end next to the desk though..." 

Lucifer snickered a little before looking at his brother. "Oh, well I knocked him over there with my wings.... panic and all..." The two started laughing before the older one stared at the doorway, it would be nice to get out but I have to see the other vessel...." He said and scowled a little before letting out a huff. 

"One step at a time brother..."

As Sam got close to the kitchen he noticed what was going on in the living room, Dean grooming Castiel, he lend on the door frame and coughed a little to get their attention. The two looked up and the angel smiled. "Hello, Sam." Dean froze, he thought it would be Gabriel again, before looking up and nodding to his brother. 

"Finally out of your room?" Sam was smiling ear to ear, seeing how bothered his brother was being caught by him. 

"Yeah, just getting food. See you later." Sam said still smiling as he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Dean watched his brother leave before starting back to work on the angel's wings, Castiel gasped as the hunter got a sweet spot and bit his lip, holding back any noise from escaping his lips. Once the hunter moved from the spot he huffed and spoke up. "I want you to know where you were working is what Gabriel calls a 'sweet spot'..." The hunter looked at the spot and nodded. 

"Noted..." He said as he worked a few feathers out. "So, your wings are scorched from when you pulled me out of hell?" The angel tensed a little before nodding. "What where they like before that?" 

The angel thought for a little feeling the curiosity from the hunter. "They were a midnight blue color but the felt like silk, or so the other angel's told me." Dean wiggled his fingers to fix a few that were messed up and felt the silky feeling at the base before nodding. 

"A few under here are still very smooth." He looks back at where the hunter was talking about before nodding. 

"Hm...." As the hunter got done with the wing he ran his hands over the outside of the wing, fixing a few stray feathers before patting the angel on the back. 

"All done, Cas." Castiel nodded before standing up and his wings seemed to melt back into the tattoos. 

"Thank you, Dean." He said calmly before getting his shirt back on, Dean helped him with the tie, and he placed his coat back on. "I found something on the computer today." The angel started as the hunter looked worried. "I found a death that sounds like something you would deal with...I can show it to you if you want..." 

Dean smiled. "Bring the laptop to the kitchen..." The angel nodded before the two left the living room.

Sam was sitting in the kitchen, eating a salad when his brother walked in with a large smile on his face. "Cas just told me some great news, Sammy." Castiel walked into the room with one of the laptops before he showed the older hunter what he found. "Awesome, well not for this person but it's a case!" Sam stared the two down before sighing and turning the laptop to face him seeing something about heart ripped out werewolf attack, and it was only a few towns over. "Okay, so who will keep an eye on Satan and Loki?" 

Snickering was heard behind Dean and Castiel making the two look over there shoulders to see the two they were just talking about, beaming at the group. "You rang?" Gabriel said with a light moan at the end of it and the other was still snickering. Sam rolled his eyes, Dean looked off and Castiel raised his hand a little. 

"I can keep an eye on my brothers..." The hunters looked worried at the youngest angel before nodding. Dean darted off getting things they would need as Sam tried to finish his meal. 

"So, Sammy? What's going on?" Lucifer asked taking a seat next to the hunter. 

"Cas found a werewolf attack a few towns over, Dean jumped on it before even knowing what it was..." He let out a sigh before pushing the plate away from him and running his hand through his hair. "I guess I need to get ready... Keep your brother from ruining the bunker... a few tricks are fine..." The other man stared the hunter down before following him to his room.

"Sam? Do you mind if I use a few of your clothes?" Lucifer asked as he closed the door behind him, Sam just looked over at him as he shoved a few shirts into a bag. 

"Um... I guess... I'm not sure any of my pants will fit you other than the ones you have on..." He stopped before smiling and tossing the smaller man a pair of smaller pants. "They're Dean's but they should fit...." He grabbed the pants and slid the sweatpants off, making the hunter stare at him, before pulling the jeans on. "Why do you wear that kind?" The hunter asked as he pulled a gun out from under his bed out and check what kind of bullets was in it. 

"They are surprisingly comfortable." He said with a matter of fact tone before digging into the hunter's shirts and finding a simple black tee shirt and pulled it on. "You should try it out sometime." He said winking at the hunter before opening the door and walking away, Sam was in shock when Dean popped into the room to ask if he was ready before nodding and following his brother out to Baby.

After telling the younger angel's what to do if they needed something the hunters headed out of the bunker, Lucifer watched the vessels leave before looking over at his brothers and sighed. He wandered off down the hallways, looking in random rooms just to find out the layout of the bunker. 

Gabriel turned around to see his older brother was gone off and shrugged. "Come on Cassie, let's go watch movies!" He grabbed the younger angel and ran off into the living room, snapping up some snacks and turning on something random.

After two and a haft movies, the oldest brother wandered into the living room to see his brothers had already made a mess in the room, a popcorn fight had happened after the last movie since the two didn't agree on what to watch next. "Make sure to clean up this mess..." He said before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat, he sat at the table and sighed as he picked at the pie Dean had got a few days ago, it was blueberry. 'I wonder how long the hunt will last? It's nice not having to see older brother's vessel but I wish I was not stuck with my younger brothers... being alone is just fine for me...' He thought before sighing and hounding down the pie. He left the room to see his brothers fighting over what next movies they should watch before he walked in and picked one to watch, the two younger angels sighed but would not argue with him.

That night, Lucifer left the two younger angel's arguing about something in another movie when he felt he needed food again. He walked into the kitchen and let out a heavy sigh, being stuck with Gabriel was a headache inducing and Castiel was still pure acting and it was bugging the fallen angel just as much as the other. He grumbled as checked the fridge only to see it was packed full of sweets and beer. “Great...” He closed the door and though hard before snapping his fingers as he tried to make something appear but he only winced as he felt the rune pull his grace back before he hissed. “GABRIEL!” 

There was a loud crash from the living room before the younger sibling ran into the kitchen. “Y-yes?” 

He eyed his brother before letting out a huff. “I don't like sweets the way you do, I need something else if you're going to keep my grace so low... better yet...” He smirked and walked over to the shorter man. “Give me more grace, at least enough to make a few simple things or...” His smirk got bigger. “Give me enough to not have to eat at all...” 

Gabriel shivered a little before looking off. “I could... but... I need to talk with the Winchester's before I will...” 

The older man growled as he held back his rage, being mean to the younger angel would only get him hurt right now. “Then I want a burger.... now...” He hissed before the other snapped his fingers and quickly darted off, not sure if his brother would lose his temper. Lucifer sighed and glared at the doorway as he sat down to eat. “Damn moron....” He scarfed the burger down before going back to Sam's room to rest for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Castiel's cell phone started to ring when he was out of the room, Gabriel picked it up and saw it was Dean. “Hey, Dean-o, What's up?” He asked before getting a yelling hunter on the other end of the phone. 

“What the hell? What did you do with Cas?” 

The angel laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Sent him to the kitchen to get some more snacks... Little bro and I have been watching movies all night.” 

Dean got quite before the angel herd Sam talk. “We are going to be a few more days, another case popped up.” 

“Oh, alright kiddo's, See you, boys.” 

Castiel walked in with a bowl full of popcorn, confused at his brother. “Was that Dean?” 

Gabriel nodded at his brother. “Yeah, they got another case and will be a few more days.” The younger angel nodded and sat down on the couch, the two continued to watch the movie.

It was not until that night the two younger angels saw their brother wonder into the living room in just the black sweatpants. “Oh, hey Luci.” He glared up at his brother before starting to turn out of the room when Castiel spoke up. “The Winchester's will be a few more days, they got another case.” 

The room got a little cold as the devil turned back and eye his brother's down. “And did you talk to them about my grace?” 

The color drained from the archangel before he looked off. “Um... it... um... slipped my mind....” He shivered as the presser got worse, the older man stepped into the room more and glare him down. 

“So? I'm still stuck, relying on your damn ass until you talk to them? I'm guessing it will be once they get back, at that....” He stepped closer to his brothers when they realized he was sleeping to build up what grace he had control of. “I'm board brothers.... I think you should entertain me....” Gabriel hopped up, knowing he was still able to overpower his older brother. “Oh? What are you going to do brother? Touch this?” He said waving his hand with the bracelet on it before holding his hands behind his head, out of reach of the smaller man. “How will you reach it?” He smirked down at his brother before glancing over at the younger one. “Castiel? Want me to show you something special? I think your older enough now...” He smirked as the shorter angel's grace flared up from anger. 

“HELL NO!” 

Lucifer looked down at the shorter angel and smirked. “Oh, Jealous?” He smirked before looking shocked as the younger angel forced him down on the ground, fingers digging into the tattoos on his shoulders. 

“Whatever your thinking, stop... I can always make you human....” The rage in Gabriel's eyes made the fallen angel smile a little as fear rushed through his mind before a small amount of pride covered him. 'He really is jealous, I can feel that... along with anger, pain and....' “OH...” He winced a little before reaching up and pulling his brother into a hug. 

“Dammit... stop...” The smaller man wiggled around trying to free himself from his brother. “I... I'm... “ He sighed before relaxing and nodded realizing his brother was able to tell what he was thinking. “Cassie, could you make a run to town?” 

The youngest angel twitched a little having his name being called again before looking confused. “Why?” 

“Luci should try the burgers from town...” He hopped up from off the oldest brother and walked off only to return with a piece of paper. “The hunters also need a few things for then they get back...” He handed the list to Castiel before the angel nodded. 

Lucifer was still sitting on the ground watching the two angel's talk and move around before laughing hard as his youngest brother tripped over him. “Careful...” He said before looking at Gabriel, who was now following the younger angel to the door.

When Gabriel got back to the living room he noticed his brother was nowhere to be found and panicked a little before feeling the icy grace behind him. “So, why didn't you tell me you want to be groomed, archangel style?” 

A shiver ran over the shorter man before he looked back at the other. “Um... You seemed in a bad mood when I thought about it... I'm still worried what you're really thinking though....” He said as he turned around to face his brother. “That's true but you can't hide what your thinking... not once you touch their wings....” Gabriel stepped back and thought about it. 

“That's true... but... it's been ages... it's a little stressful... well Dean did try the other day but it really didn't help....” 

The taller man looked shocked before smirking. “Oh, trust Dean enough to touch your wings?”

He shoved the taller man and huffed. “Shut it....” 

Lucifer just chuckled before walking off down the hallway. “If you want a grooming, we need a place with space... for both of our wings...” 

The younger man looked shocked before thinking hard of all the locations in the bunker before gasping. “Why not the entrance?” 

Lucifer stopped and smirked before shaking his head. “Nah.... I have an idea...” He said as he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him off down the hall.

Gabriel looked around as his brother pulled him along when he noticed he had never been in this part of the bunker. “Where are we going?” He asked, his brother only glanced back at him and kept walking. A minute passed before he was pulled into a room and the door slammed shut, his eyes adjusted to the deem lights before looking around in awe. 

“What?” It was a large, round room with lanterns as lights. In the middle of the room was a large circular bed that was level with the flood. Incense formed a mist around the room, it smelled myrrh and petrichor. The younger angel shivered a little as memories of life before his brother's fall rushed to him before sighing and looking over at his brother, now walking around the room in search of something. 

“I found this room when I could not sleep last night, it's packed full of smells and oils from the old world...” He looked over at his younger brother, still in awe, before snickering. “You looked like a fledgling again brother....” 

The younger angel frowned and huffed. “How?” 

Lucifer just chuckles before setting down on the bed and let out a deep sigh as deep red wings shimmered from his body, the younger angel looked in awe again. “Are you just going to stare or are you going to get your ass over here... I could be sleeping right now...” 

He twitched at his brother's words before hopping down on the bed, it was as soft as clouds, he shivered again before pulling his shirt off before a glimmering light shined around the room before his wings appeared. 

“Fluffy and golden as always, brother...” Lucifer ran his fingers over the plush feathers making the young angel look over at him in shock, the feeling he got from his brother was different then it uses to be; he seemed to feel pain, light anger, and almost lust but the deep loving feeling was still there as well. “Alright, turn your back to me.” The younger angel did as he was told, wings stretched out as he moved before relaxing against his back. 

“Luci?” 

“Hm?” Lucifer placed his hands on the largest of his brother's wings and pushed them down a little to work on the tips of them. 

“Why did you only take me out to see feather's world in the past?” 

He smirked before working his way up his brother's wing. “Because I knew you had more wonder then Raphael...” 

The younger man lets out a light sigh as the other moved quickly and softly over his wings. 

“It really has been ages since a proper grooming for you...” Lucifer said as he looked down at the other sets of wings, they were ruffled up and the smallest ones have some badly broken feathers within it. He sighed before picking up his pace as there was only a few his the large wings. 

When he finished up on the large wings he checked how well his brother would hold his wings apart but noticed the younger man was too relaxed and sigh. “Sorry but you're not helping now...” The fallen angel said before moving his wings around himself and lifted his brother large wings up, this made the younger angel gasp. “I warned you... stay still...” He commands his brother before starting to pull and fix feathers in the middle wings. 

“Ah... not so high... brother...” Gabriel muttered as he winces from being held still by the wings before the older moved his hands quickly as he adjusted his own wings a little lower. 

“There... better?” The younger nodded before gasping again as a chill running down his back from his brother's grace, Lucifer had scooted closer to his brother to get a better angle on his wings. “Can you hold your wings up this time or do I have to hold them for you?” The older brother asked watching the other nod as he let go of his wings. “Good... up...” He said calmly before the other did as he was told before wincing badly. “Damn...” He checks where to start from before slowly working through the feathers, making sure not to damage any of the good ones. “You have trouble reaching this don't you...” He asked his brother only getting a nod from him though. “I can tell, just stay still and I should be able to get it all out.”

Gabriel nodded again as he dug his fingers into his arms, trying not to move away from his brother even though the pain was getting worse. 

After a few minutes, the younger man started to wiggle around, unable to hold back any longer before the older one moved his hands away from the wings. Gabriel collapsed back against his brother, trying to clam his breath now. “I... I'm sorry... I couldn't....” He started before feeling his brother just nod. 

“I understand, I have just a few more rows to get done near the base of that one wing, then there are the other wings... it's not as bad.... but still going to be painful...” He stated before the young one shivered and let out a heavy sigh. “Up now... I will give you a break after this wing is finished..” The younger angel hesitated before nodding his head and sitting up, giving access to his wings. Lucifer quickly and carefully when back to work now pulling winces and wines from his brother as he untangled damaged feathers and fixed other. “One more row...” He said before getting a yelp from the shorter man as the last broken popped out of the base of his wing, he twisted around and berried himself into his brother's chest making the other twitch before looking down at the younger angel. “Whoa... it's alright...” He said before patting the large wings of his younger brother. “I can get the other wing later...” He mumbled before smiling a little as the other relax into him. “How about you leave Castiel a note somewhere, I need to rest now....” 

Gabriel looked up at his brother with tired eyes before nodding and snapping his fingers, leaving at least thirty different notes around the bunker for his younger brother to find. The deep red wings settled around his younger brother's as he laid back and let out a deep sigh, the younger one jumped and looked at the wings before laughing a little before realizing his brother had already passed out. “Wow, maybe I should give him a little more grace... I can talk to him about it later...” He said letting out a large yawn and closed his eyes, laying mostly on the bed now, feeling comfort rush to him as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

About thirty minutes later, Castiel walked into the bunker to see the first note his brother left him.

'Leave the food in the fridge, Luci fell asleep again.' 

Castiel nodded and headed to the fridge before opening it and finding another note, he read it as he placed the food up. 

'Leave the hunting supplies in the library. I'm keeping an eye on brother right now, will put the stuff up later.' 

The angel nodded again before heading to the library and putting the bags on the table only to find another note. 

'I have a special movie in the living room for you to watch, I think you will enjoy it.'

The angel went to the living room to find a movie about bees on the coffee table and a bowl full of honey with a note on it. 

'Enjoy, little bro.' 

He smiled and put on the movie before smiling lightly as he watched it. 

After the movie ended Castiel noticed a few more notes around the bunker. After finding a few bottles of different types of honey, the angel froze and said something in Enochian. 

The words carried all the way to Lucifer, pulling him from his sleep. He let out a heavy sigh feeling something rather heavy was laying on him, he opened his eyes and smiled. Gabriel was laying on his chest fast asleep, his wings still holding onto the young angels. He smirked and moved his hands up to find the wing he didn't get to yet and slowly touched it, making the other twitch but didn't wake up. Lucifer then moved his hands slowly untangling feathers and fixing what he needed to just by feeling before plucking one. 

Gabriel let out a deep hiss before trying to move his wings to flee but realized he could not. As he looked up his let out a wince at another one being removed, he looked his brother down as a calming sensation washed over his grace. “Your... grace...” Gabriel started before hissing again from the grooming.

Lucifer just chuckled before he pulled the smaller man into his lap before sat up, so he had a better angle to the wing. “I guess sleeping with someone in the room helps me...” He said calmly as he moved his hand over a few feathers near the top of the wing before Gabriel made a sharp gasp before putting his head down on the other's shoulder. The fallen angel rolled his eyes before moving on to the tips of the wing.

After Lucifer moved his hand away he looked down at his brother before smirking. “So...” He was cut off by the door opening.

Castiel had his coat stuffed full of things Gabriel left out when he found the last note that pointed to a room in the bunker. As he opened the door he saw his brothers in a position that reminded him of the video he saw, even the room kind looked like one. 

Gabriel looked back to see the younger angel before his face turned a deep red before trying to move only to be trapped by the older man's wings. 

“Cassie... I guess you found us... Want a grooming?” Lucifer asked with a large smile as he pulled his wings back allowing the smaller man to move if he wanted to.

“I am good brother... Dean gave me one yesterday.” Castiel said before looking around the room.

Gabriel moved his wings and moved back off the bed before landing on the ground in awe. “I forgot I could move this fast....” He said before stretching his whole body along with his wings before they diapered.

“What's with the bee toy...” Lucifer asked as he stared the youngest angel down, his pockets seemed to be full and he was holding a large bee plush in his arms. 

Castiel looked at the toy before looking over at Gabriel. “I found notes all over the bunker... some lead to things...” He gave a small smile before looking down at the bee. 

The two older men stared down the other before laughing a little. Lucifer moved off the bed as his wings disappeared. “So...” He walked up to the youngest angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What should we do?” Castiel and Gabriel looked confused before the fallen angel looked between the two. “So I don't get bored....” He added before pushing the shorter man out of the way and walked down the hallway. “I could mess in Dean's room...” He said before Castiel looked at Gabriel before the two ran after the devil.

The three ended up in the kitchen, digging through the liquor room for something to be strong enough to let them feel it before Gabriel groaned. “Damn... I guess I will be back... I should only be ten minutes at the most, Cassie doesn't leave until I get back....” Castiel nodded as Gabriel flew off before looking back at Lucifer, he was tasting a few of the drinks just to keep it in his head for later as he looking at the younger one.

“I think Sammy is trying to contact you, Cassie...” Lucifer said before picking up another bottle and pouring a small amount into the glass. 

Castiel looked off, hearing the prayer. 'Cas... we need your help... we... shit....' Was all Sam said before Castiel's eyes got wide and he looked over at his brother. “What... what should...”

Lucifer smiled and patted the younger angel. “Go... I can't fly and I am enjoying tasting new food and drinks...” 

Castiel looked scared. “But... Gab...” 

Lucifer just shook his head. “Go... I will explain things to him... he can beat me up if he wants...” Castiel smiled before flying off to help the Winchester.

Lucifer spent the next ten minutes taking random sips of the alcohol in the cabinet, waiting for the younger archangel or angel to return. He let out a heavy sigh, now bored of waiting, before standing up from his chair and heading down the hall.

He stopped in front of the older hunter's room before smirking. 'Why not see whats in here...' Has he opened the door he got a strong whiff of hunter's scent along with a very week grace connection to Michael. Lucifer's body stiffened at feeling before taking a deep breath. “He is not here... Dean is his true vessel...” The fallen angel said before walking into the room to find Castiel's bee plush on the single bed. 'When did... Gabriel...' He thought before moving around the room, looking in draws and in boxes.

He ended up jumping at the sound of a phone ringing in the drawer he just opened. As he picked it up he saw that Sam was calling before answering it only to get an ear full of the older hunter yelling in the background. 

“Why would you leave him ALONE...”

“Hello?” Lucifer said with a smug tone, more yelling occurred but this time he could not make out anything the older hunter was saying.

“Ah. Lucifer...” Sam paused taking a breath. “That feels strange to say...um...” 

“What's up boys? I was lucky to be in Dean's room... nice nudes kid...” Lucifer said snickering.

“Get out of my damn room!” Dean yelled.

“Anyway...” Sam started back up as the sound of Dean faded in the background. “Is Gabriel at the bunker?”

“Nope... Little Gabe has yet to show up....” Lucifer said as he started walking out of the room and down the hallway. “Oh, and tell Cass I found where Gabe put his Bee... it's in Dean's room...”

There was a pause on the phone before Sam said something. “Dean wants you to stay in the main living areas until someone returns... He also wants to make sure you understand to stay out of the bedroom areas...” 

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh. “Alright... I might be somewhere else if Gabby stay gone too long...” Sam made a noise about to say something but the devil cut him off. “Castiel knows where the room is...” With that, he hung the phone up and headed back to the kitchen. He was going to eat the pie Dean got, just to try it an maybe cause trouble once the hunter's got back.

Lucifer sat down and started on the pie, making a low moan at the first bite. “Oh... wow... I understand why he likes his pie now....” He said before taking a few more bites and smirking, as he felt his brother's grace approach the bunker before a crack noise echoed through the hallways as he broke past the pagan bearer. 

Gabriel stares at his brother from across the table. “Is that Dean's pie?” 

Lucifer nodded before the younger angel moved to sit next to him, taking a bite of the pie himself. “OH... Dean has good taste..... hmmm...” Gabriel smiled largely before looking around, in shock now. “Where's Cassie? Di... I'm gonna...”   
Lucifer smirked and leaned in close to the shorter man as he moved an arm around his shoulders. “Winchesters need help...” He pauses and saw the young angel shiver, his eyes wide as he stared the devil down. The two were no more an then an inch away from brushing lips. “You can beat me up if you want to...” He said in a low voice, lingering there to see what the angel did. 

Gabriel shivers as he tried to register what was just said. 'Winchester's and then beating him up.... why is he... so.... close....' He thought slowly as his eyes moved from the pie to Lucifer's eyes, seeing the shine of curiously in them. The angel almost moved forwards before moving as far back as he could with the arm around him. “Wait....” He took a deep breath as he cleared his mind. “You've been in Dean's room...” He paused as the fallen angel's hand moved to his shoulder blades, and over his tattoo's, the feeling was a mix of fear and lust. “Shit...” The younger angel said before losing his mask completely, his face turned a deep red as he closes his eyes.

Lucifer chuckled. “Like always....” He said before closing the gap between the two. 

Gabriel gasped as the cold grace washing over him, letting a quiet moan out before a small flutter of wings seemed to echo through the bunker.

Lucifer sighed, feeling not just the younger angel's grace but the two human souls, before breaking the kiss. 'Great... I would rather not explain shit to them...' He thought.

Gabriel made a high wine noise before grabbing Lucifer's collar and pulling him back down into a much rougher kiss. 

Lucifer looked shocked before smirking as he nipped the others bottom lip, asking for more before getting it. Lucifer tongue explored the younger angel's as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, Gabriel moved his own arms around the devil's shoulders before having the chairs kicked out from under them and softly being moved to the ground by the older one. 

Castiel and the hunters heard the loud crash from the kitchen and came running to see what caused it. Castiel stood in the room, not shocked at the scene before him as Sam looked shocked but Dean's face when pale as a million questions ran through his head, the main one being 'They're brothers... right?' 

Castiel sighed and cleared his through, making the archangel's pull apart and look at the unwanted audience. 

“Yes?” Lucifer asked irritated.

Gabriel's face flashed a bright red before he put up his mask and smirked. “Enjoying the show, Dean-o?” 

Dean took a deep breath in before spotting his pie, haft ate now. “Really! My PIE!”

Lucifer burst into laughter as he dropped his arms away from Gabriel, leaning against the leg of the table now. “Wow... really...”

Gabriel took the change to move, to keep his mask up mostly, and fluttered his wings. The hunters jumped at the speed the angel showed up on another stood, eating on Dean's pie. “Mmmmm.... Dean.... this Pie is wonderful....” The angel started, seeing the hunter's face change from shock to pissed.

Sam looked around only to see the other two angel's where nowhere to be found now, he let out a sigh before walking off to find them.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean marched into the room, glaring Gabriel down. “I have questions and you will answer them...” He started when he was cut off by a moan from the angel.

Gabriel smirked. “How will you make me talk? Hm?” 

Dean tightens his jaw thinking. “I will ignore you...”

Gabriel's face looked shocked before looking off. 'Dean was very entertaining and getting him all mad and piss was fun.' He sighed as rolled his eyes. “Fine.... what are you wanting to ask...” He said, his voice laced with irritation.

Dean picked up the stools and sat down on one. “What... why did we walk in on you and Lucifer...” He started only to be cut off by the angel.

“Dean...of all questions to start with... that's hard to explain, one...” He paused as he ran his tongue over his lip before biting it. “Angel's might use the term brothers... but it's not the same as the human word.” He took another bit of the pie as he thought. “It was a mix thing in the past and it's been a long time since a good lay...”

Dean looked a little shocked before rolling his eyes. “Okay... why eat my pie?”

Gabriel smirked as he took another bite, letting a heavy moan out. “Because.... it tastes so good.... Dean...” He said made a small huff each pause, making Dean look off. 

“Um...” He looked back at the angel. “Why was he left alone in the bunker...”

Gabriel's eyes widened, he had forgotten about that. “Oh... I went to get something from one of my safe houses.... your brother called Cassie when I was still gone...” He glared down at the table. “I was about to punish Luci when he... started.... DAMMIT!!!!” He huffed out, knowing he was too late to do anything now. 

Dean caught the golden glow in the archangel's eyes, being reminded of how he lost his temper when he figured out what he was. 

Gabriel calmed himself down before looking up at the hunter. “Anything else or can I entertain myself?”

Dean looked confused before asking his last question. “Why do you only mess with me?”

The angel smirked before taking the last bite of pie and dispersing. “You will have to catch me to find out... just warning I'm faster now...”

Dean's face quickly changed to pissed off before running off, heading to the dungeon, the most common place the angel goes to hide.

Dean flung open the dungeon door, finding the angel had thrown himself on the chair in the middle of the room. The angel's eyes were shimmering as he looked up to see who was in the room and smirked at him. “Ah! Dean-o!”

Dean smirked, thinking he had got the angel. “I thought you said you were faster?” Dean started before he took a step in the room only to see the chair empty now.

“Oh... poor thing...” Gabriel whispered behind the hunter before the door slammed closed then a click from the other side as he pretends to lock the door and dashed down the hallways snickering.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he started pounding on the door, really thinking the angel locked him in the dungeon. It took me about five minutes before he tried to wiggle the door lose when it flew open as he turned the nob. 

“You damn archangel baster! You're going to pay for that!!!!” Dean yelled as he ran down the hallways looking for any clue where he went, only to almost crash into Lucifer.

Lucifer looked shocked, with an 'oh crap' face on before looking off. “oh... um...” He started as he pointing over at a doorway and pressing himself against the wall to let the older hunter pass. 

Dean eyed the door before clinching his jaw as he nodded and walked off to the doorway. The two older brothers still couldn't get past the awkward feeling the other gave off. Lucifer had this utter fear response from the fact Dean was Micheal's true vessel. Dean had this worry the devil would try to harm him since he had put Sam thought hell and back in the past.

Lucifer shivered as the hunter left the hallway before taking a deep breath and walking off to the main living areas.

Dean slowly walked into the room to spot movement, Gabriel was hiding under one of the beds but Dean was shocked to see a shimmering of something under the bed. It gave off a sparkling gold color and reminded him of a see-through version of the three pairs of the angel's wings. Dean smirked and looked around the room, acting like he didn't notice anything different before spotting the blanket had been moved on the bed. 

Gabriel's wings moved aside as the hunter moved to check it and he looked around. 'I'm glad humans can't see wings... or this would be bad....' The angel thought before adjusting his wings again as Dean's legs brushed a middle on. 'Shit!' He moved them as fast as he could, trying to not hit anything to draw the others attention to a noise or movement of an object. 

Dean watched the wings move when he moved up to the edge of the bed and to when he nudged it to test if they would still effect when 'hidden.' Dean smirked, knowing the angel could not see his face now if he could grab hold of two he might just be able to catch him. 

Gabriel took a deep breath, wondering if he could cause a noise down the hallway to get Dean to move, he was stuck under the bed unless the hunter moved. Before the angel could figure something out he felt another presser push on his wings, this time it was on all three, he snapped out of his mind only to feel the hunter had moved into the larger wings. His rolled his eyes and focused his power to make a crash sound somewhere down the hallway.

Dean jumped and shifted his knee away from the wings before smirking. 'So he is trying to make me leave the room... I get it now... oh... this will shock him....' He thought before he stared at the door before starting to move away from the bed, Gabriel moved his wings around to have them relaxed now. As soon as the hunter saw the wings relax he made his move, quickly moved to grab a hand full of feathers before pulled a yelp of shock from the angel. 

Gabriel's mind went blank as the hunter's emotions of irritation, confusion, lust and what the angel could tell love filled his mind. He made a slight shiver as he felt the hunters moved his wing to the side and snake his hand quickly around his hips to yank him out of his hiding place.

The next thing that the hunter could tell was him pulling just a little too hard, pulling Gabriel into him roughly, the hunter's lap being flushed against the angel's soft behind. Dean's mind flared up as the feeling rushed him to the core. He then felt a blinding light shine around him and squeeze his eyes shut, having a feeling it was the angel's grace shining.

“Shit!” Was all Gabriel could say before feeling his grace jump and the door slammed shut. His mind was blank before feeling to his vessel creep back to him, his face was hot and vessel seems to be shaking. He took a heavy breath as he felt Dean push against him. 'That explains the hot... face... shit...' His brain recoiled as he fully understood the shaking of his vessel now, the sticky, wet feeling he had in his jeans was enough. “Dean... let got of my....” He winced as he held back a moan from the idea the hunter had. “Let got of my wing..... I'm getting.... Damn.... overload.....” He struggled to say with a normal tone.

Dean jumped, being snapped out of his head, before untangling his fingers out of the feathers. Gabriel's vessel relaxed before the hunter quickly grabbed him around the waist now, feeling the dead weight of the other. “Shit... are you...” 

Dean was cut off by a hiss from the angel. “I'm fin... Fine....shit... let me go.....” Gabriel said as the light of his wings faded, Dean slowly lets go of the angel, assisting him down to the ground. 

The angel let out a low groan as he tried to take control of his grace. “Questions...” Dean looked around the room, noticing the door was closed and a few things seem to be thrown around it. “How did you know I was in here.... how did you grab my wing when it was not showing... and why did you grab the smallest one?” He asked, holding back the anger at the moment.

Dean looked down at the angel in shock at the last questions. “Um... Lucifer told me... well pointed to this room, I was going to leave when I noticed your wings... well... it was... hm...” Dean started and took a seat on the bed to think about how to explain it. 

Gabriel pulled a light mask on to hid the blush on his cheeks before looking over at the hunter, his eyes darting around on him now from the images that the hunter fed into his head. 

Dean ran his tongue over his lips as he thought before biting the bottom one as he looked up, locking eyes with the angel. A red blush burned through the angel's mask. “Um... I...” Dean looked off unable to talk looking at the angel. “I could see your wings but they where see-thought, a sparkling gold color in the area around the bed. I was making sure I really did see them when I nudged them and you moved them.... it was odd....” Dean looked up only to see Gabriel looked in shocked before looking off as he tried to think of what would cause that.

“Okay... I will have to check into that.... why did you get the small wing?” 

Dean chuckled a little. “I was aiming for the largest one... it was hard to judge from the angle I was seeing them thought... I didn't mean anything by that...” Dean added holding his hands up and pulling a sorry face. 

Gabriel made a frustrated sound before looking up, still not moving from the spot he collapsed. “Well... you caught me... rather a tricky way too.... nice job...” 

Dean smirked. “Tell me then.... why do you only mess with me?” Dean paused before smirking. “And since I tricked the trickster... I want to know something else...”

Gabriel chuckled, getting his mask up better this time. “You're just so much fun, Dean-o... you freak out when you get all riled up and....” He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. Dean eyed him, waiting for him to continue, he let out a sigh knowing if he said what he was going to say, it would make this situation a lot worst. “Fine...Your damn cute when you get that way....” Gabriel looked off, not wanting to even see how Dean would take it. He had never told anything something like that and like hell, he would accept that he said it when he left the room, other than a teasing joke. 

Dean looked shocked as he eyed the other man. 'He... Wait... Really? That... shit.... he saw... explains his hesitation now....' Dean almost got stuck in his head as he thought about it, he was only pulled out by the worry sounding angel speaking up.

“What was the other question....” 

Dean looked up, green eyes now locked on the whiskey, brown. “Oh... what just happen... when I grabbed the wrong wing and... I am very sorry about that... and whatever you saw from me...” Dean said as he looked off keeping a strong denial face.

Gabriel's eyes widen as his cheeks flushed up again. “Oh... um... shit.. do I...”

“I want an answer... it's not like what happened will even be said when that door opens...” 

Gabriel looked up at the hunter and nodded, glad to hear that. “Um... I didn't... um... shit... how do I say this.... I blanked out when you touched the wing.... um...” He started trying to avoid the worst part. “My grace jumped for some reason... well... I might know now but... when it happened I didn't understand... I almost lost control of the vessel...” 

Dean eyed him before the hunter looked shocked. “Wait... what would trigger that... it's not like you...” Dean tilted his head and smirked a little. “Did you...”

Gabriel cut the hunter off with a low whine before glaring the hunter down. “If you must know... “ He sighed and looked off. ” Yes... but that would not trigger me losing control of my vessel.. bu grace maybe...” 

Dean smirk faded as his face flushed and he looked off. “OH... so... what would trigger lose control of an angel's vessel?” He asked trying to get away from the subject.

Gabriel snickered a little as he saw the hunter blush. “Power surge the angel could not hold unless an old angel idea is true... but it would not make sense...” Dean just eyed the angel confused now, Gabriel just rolled his eyes and groaned. “Before Luci fell, angel's had a few ideas of how we work... the one with 'wing play' but they had a few more... a few angel's had been pulled from the same grace... um... in your terms soul mates but angel's lack souls so... well a few think that if an angel could not find an angel, that matches their grace mark then they would be bound with some other kind of life. A lot thought it was humans... I don't think father would do that but with all the shit I seen in my life it might be something like that... trouble is that I don't see the connection between your soul and my grace...” Dean rolled his eyes, not thinking soul mates was a thing. 

“Okay... I am wondering one more thing... Why did you explode in your pants?” 

Gabriel's jaw dropped as he stared the hunter down before looking off and smirking. “If I say then you should tell me why you ginned into me afterwards?” Dean's face flushed and his breath hitched. The angel watched him, Dean looked off feeling his face get more color before he nodded his head. “Good!” The angel said in a happy tone before looking away from the hunter. “Well... I was in shock, never been touched by a human that way... “

“What way?” Dean asked only to get a flustered look from the angel.

“Anyway... I... “ Gabriel looked around, avoiding Dean's eyes. “ So... I thought your straight? “

Dean eyed the angel, getting irritated with him. “I am...” Gabriel eyed him with a smirk on his lips, Dean made an irritated sighed before mumbling. “You just felt good...” Dean hoped that the angel didn't hear but the smirk turned into a smile now.

“Really? Dean... like I said.. you're adorable...” Gabriel moved closer to the hunter, only to stop a few inches away from him, Dean looked up and froze at the angel being much closer then he would like. 

The two stared the other down, not moving before a loud clatter noise echoed in the hallways, making the angel twitch into the hunter. Dean looked shocked at the angel pushed into his chest, Gabriel shivered before disappearing to the other side of the room, his eyes wide. “Um... I need... um... I have to go... something... I can explain later... I will be back..” 

Dean looked confused before looking around the room as the angel diapered before his eyes. After gathering himself up, pushing what he was talking about with the archangel down, he headed out to get some food.

When he got to the kitchen, the other three people in the bunker were at the table talking about food plans. “Ah! Dean... just in time... do you want something from the store?” Sam asked before Dean took a seat next to his brother. “Cass and I are going to show Lucifer the town.”

Dean stared the three down before nodding. “Yeah... Pie... at least five...” Sam wrote it down before looking over at the devil and angel in the room.

“I remember Gabriel wanting to start cooking, maybe a few things to make meals with and a few cake mixes... right Lucifer?” Castiel said before the older man nodded, holding his voice when Dean was around. 

After they got the list the three headed out before Dean went to watch some TV to pass the time. He ended up falling asleep waiting for the three to get back or for Gabriel to show back up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took to upload. My computer started messing up a while back and died a week and a haft ago. I finally got a way to write and edit on my tablet now. Please let me know if there is any errors in this chapter.

Gabriel appeared at the safe house, feeling a single break as an angel got into the area around the house. He had only gave one angel this location, Castiel, but he was at the bunker. Gabriel looked around, seeing the living room in shambles before picking up on a grace trail and cursing.

“Dammit...” He hissed before trying to flee, only to see the oldest archangel appear in the doorway of the room. 

“Gabriel... Brother...” He said with a monotone voice. The archangel was still using the youngest Winchester's as a vessel, and kinda looked ragged at the moment. 

Gabriel stayed still as he watched the older angel move from the hallways into the room, a smile on his lips now. “Michael... why are you here?” The younger angel's tone was cold and distant as he looked around, searching for a place to pick up speed to escape.

“Oh, Gabriel, none of that. I just want to talk.” Michael said as he moved closer to the shorter man before freezing. He picked up two grace traces from the other, Lucifer's and a very weak trace of his. “Oh... I knew you had Lucifer but, did you really have to go crawling to the hunters?” 

Gabriel's eyes widen before he looked down, not shocked by the fact the old one picked up it, but mostly shock he got close enough to Dean to leave a trace. “I pop in and bother the hunters, play a few jokes and leave... why would you think I was hanging out with them?” He asked pulling on a smirk and looking off, mask flawless right now.

Micheal eyes darted from Gabriel's eyes with wings before his smile faded. “What are you thinking about...” Gabriel just looked confused at the older angel, not sure why he asked that. “Your wings are... different... tell me... now...”

Gabriel's eyes squinted as he realized what the old one was talking about but denied it. “What are you talking about...” 

Micheal gave up on it, it must have just been something personal to the younger one. “Whatever. Tell me where Lucifer is.”

“Hell, No!” Was all Gabriel got out before using his newly groomed wings to avoid the taller mans grip. 

“How did you...” Micheal let out an irritated huff before rushing after the young man, only to miss his wings a few more times. 

“This is pointless, Mikey... you know I'm faster than you.” Gabriel teased as he tried to move outside only to feel the glass angst his back, a ward had been put on it to keep the angels from escaping. 

“You might be faster, little brother., but it seems you forget to look where you're going...” He said before pulling the shorter man into an in brace, knowing just where the tattoo's laid on his skin. 

Gabriel twitched as his vessel froze as he was pinned, before he was going to yell something his eyes widen as the emotions flooded his mind. Micheal had always enjoyed over powering everyone plus somewhat caring feeling he had for every angel but a few new feelings seem to be there, even if he didn't realize it. He had sadness but the reason escaped him, a form of joy that was to find one of his brother's alive, and regret. 'Why would he be feeling that?' The younger angel thought before trying to best to escaped the pin.

Micheal looked shocked at the younger one, he had only done this to Gabriel a handful of times but only when he was much younger. 'How can he move right now... even his grace seems to be weaken.' Micheal glared down at the other before feeling arms pushing on his chest. “How are you able to fight this?”

Gabriel twitched, realizing he was still fighting even with his wings trapped, before trying to push harder again his brother's chest. “I always have my tricks....” He started before yelping at the sudden movement before feeling his back slam into the door. His eyes went up to see rage in the others eyes.

“No angel as ever been able to fight a pin... what did you do to yourself!?” Micheal yelled, Gabriel only tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow. The silence from the other angel only made Micheal more irritated, he ended up slamming the younger angel into the island in the kitchen.

Gabriel in shock now at the sudden movement, plus how the counter did not crumble under the presser or weight. He chuckled as he saw the older angel panic at the lack of control. “What I do is no concern to you, you fucking bastered!” Micheal looked in total shock, Gabriel could not tell if it was because of the blasphemy or that fact he talked back to his brother but he didn't care at the moment. “Your acting like a damn bitch right now, all irritated and pissy. Do you expect father to come back if you kill Lucifer? I doubt he will... that dick gave up on humans and angels years ago!” He took a deep breath, trying to fight the green glow from his eyes now. “He did tell use to love humans and find a way of life... well, I did that... kinda...” He bit hip lip, calming his rage down just enough to keep his golden glow in his eyes. 

Micheal was in shock at the whole thing with his youngest brother. 'He uses blasphemy and put down our father...' he thought before seeing the other holding back something, rage maybe or was it the reason he could fight being pinned. 'What is that feeling... he just stopped some kind of energy or power from showing...' Micheal lessen his grip on the others shirt, his mind recoiling at the resistance.

Gabriel saw the look and the feel of Micheal's grip relax before pushing himself up, giving him a height over the taller man. “Lucifer told me what you did to him... everything... I thought you two cared about consent? I thought the fact that father pulled your too from the....” He saw cut off by a hand gripping his neck before being slammed back into the counter top.

“You shut up! I did what I had to! You've always been a brat, taking Lucifer's side in everything!” He hisses, his try voice creeping up now. “I don't need the likes of you telling me what wrong with him!” Gabriel glared him down, waiting for the presser to lessen up. “I.... I....” Micheal whined as he looked down as his grip lighten. “I did what I had to...”

Gabriel made a huff noise, pulling the others eyes on his now. “What you had too? I even know that's a lie.... I can feel it... you did what you wanted, regardless of the consequences.” He pushed himself up a little, Micheal's arm keeping him from setting up all the way. “Lucifer still can't stand being out a safe zone room for longer than a few hours... his torn up... Micheal... You...” He let out a growl, fighting the other power down again. “As Castiel say.... You're an Ass butt! You two are...” The young angel let out a heavy yelp as his brother's other hand found a sweet spot in his smallest wing, tears whelped up at the images rushing him. 

“I hope this keep your tough now... yeah I know he told you but... the images are.... Mentally crippling...” Gabriel tried his best to get Miheal's hand off his wing, but failed from the rush of everything that happen.

“Please... stop...” Gabriel begged, unable to take the pressure on the wing more than the images. 

Micheal smiled before moving his hand away and stared the younger angel down. “No... tell me where Lucifer is... or you will...” He was cut off by hand pushing him back a step.

“HELL NO! I've seen it all, Lucifer showed me... Fuck you Micheal!” Gabriel closed his eyes, knowing green should be shining down if they were open. 

Micheal let out a huff, realizing the youngest archangel would handle anything he did to him before he smirked and started chuckling. “I guess this is the only thing I can do...” 

Gabriel gasped as he felt a cold blade on his chest before flinging his eyes open, now swimming with gold and fear before seeing it was just a silver blade. “That won't kill me... why...” He started before he hisses as it ran long his shirt, cutting into the fabric and leaving a small cut on his skin before he healed up. 

“I know that, but... I don't plan on killing you, little brother....” Micheal ran the blade over Gabriel's exposed chest now before smirking, his eyes glowing with grace now. “I've always wanted to use this single... “ 

Gabriel breath hitched as he realized what his brother was talking about. “No... Micheal... please don't....” He started before feeling the rush of pain, he felt his graces rush as he let out a painful yelp in his true voice before the world around it fades away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Within the bunker, Sam, Castiel, and Lucifer returned from the store to find Dean lounging on the couch. He helped them bring in the bags before they all started putting things away. Lucifer still was quite and Dean almost ran into him a few times since he didn't hear him.

After they got done putting things up, Lucifer and Castiel froze as they picked up on a sound they recognized flouted to them. Dean was halfway across the hallway when he tripped as a mind splitting sound cracked into his head, he stumbled before leaning against the wall to hold himself up. The language seemed to be something like Enochian but he could not understand it, it only seems to be a message. Dean squeezed his eyes closed only to see a blinding light before he forced them back open.

“Sam, Dean, something bad happened with Gabriel…” Castiel said before Sam noticed Dean, slumped down in the hallway. As Sam eyed the angels before moving out of the door to check on Dean.

“Dean… Dean…” Castiel followed Sam to the doorways, leaving Lucifer confused and worried now. 

Dean’s didn’t hear Sam or even Castiel when they were trying to get his attention, the messages had ended but the ringing sound in the background was still in his ears when he felt someone touch his shoulder, making him look up. His skin was pale and eyes seemed unfocused as he looked at the two in the hallway. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that his mind got a grip on everything and starting picking up everything that was going on. “It would seem that way, Sam. I and Lucifer picked up Gabriel’s true voice, but it was not from angel radio, it seems like it was sent to the two of use…” Dean looked up, confused at Castiel before the angel noticed his gaze. “Dean, are you alright?” Sam and Lucifer looked over at Dean, Sam looked worried but the devil was on edge for some reason.

“Uh... “ Dean started before looking around at the other three. “I think… how did I get here?” They were sitting in the entrance hall.   
Castiel and Sam looked shocked at him. “What… Cass…. what if Dean picked up on what you hurt?” Sam looked from Dean to Castiel before the angel looked off thinking.   
Dean looked over at Lucifer to see an intense gaze. He seemed to see something no one else did, but what.   
“I’m not sure if it’s possible but Gabriel was one of the main messages in the past…” Castiel started before thinking. “We can figure that out later… if something bad happened to him then it’s most likely the only person that could…” He looked over at Lucifer before he shivered and looked away from Dean.   
“Okay, so did Gabriel give you anything to contact him by? phone numbers, the location of safe house?” Sam asked trying to change the subject for Lucifer’s sake.   
Castiel nodded before standing up and pulling his phone out. “I will try to reach him by a few numbers he gave me…” The two pangs of hunger say the angel pull out a long list from his coat pocket in shock.   
“That might take a while, Cass…” Sam said, making Dean nod before he got an idea. “I’ll be in the library… maybe I can find…” He paused thinking hard before shrugging. “Something? to summon him to us.” Sam got up before leaning over and whispering a question to the devil. “You going to be okay?” Sam was referring to being alone in the same room with Dean. Lucifer nodded very softly before he smiled and moved to the library.   
Dean was watching Castiel walking away from the room when he noticed the brief lend Sam did to Lucifer, he didn’t like what he saw but kept it to himself. ‘I will need to talk to Sam later…’ He thought before feeling the tension in the air build with every step Sam and Castiel took away from the two. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of movement in the other room and pages flipping could be heard.   
Lucifer shifted his eyes from somewhere on the wall to Dean before feeling his breath hitch from fear before running his thumb over the bracelet, centering himself before he spoke up, pulling the eyes of the older hunter to him. “I might know why you picked something up…” The sound of Sam moving stopped for a few seconds before he continues to move around getting books, Dean looked shocked before pulling his disbelieving eyes on him. “It’s not based on anything but the fact you might have been the last one the touched his vessel… I’m guessing you caught him before he left?” Dean looked shocked before nodding lightly before he sighed. “Why would he even send anything do a human like you? unless….” Lucifer’s eyes widen as he looked off before squinting at Dean. “Did he say anything to you before he left?”   
Dean let out a sigh, he really didn’t want to think of what happened before Gabriel ran off but what the archangel said before his left would not hurt anything. “Yeah, he did…he have to check something… that’s all he said before disappearing…” Dean said before somewhere deep down he felt worried for the angel but he didn’t let it show.   
Lucifer’s eyes darted down to the table as he thought before he let out a shaky breath. “Okay… what about what you heard? It seemed much more than a basic scream Cassie and I picked up.”  
Dean watched the devil’s hands moved from him fidgeting with the bracelet to running an in a pattern on the table. “um…” Dean said before wincing at the sounds he hard behind the foreign language to him before nodding. “Yeah… I noticed a message of some type..” Lucifer looked shocked before he could say something Dean continued. “What I could make out was something about a plan... “   
Lucifer face changed from confused to shock then skeptical before he said something. “A plan? Why would he pick you for that? I know you spoke in Enochian but doubt you even tried to understand it…” He scowled at the table before hearing movement behind him. Sam picked up on the irritation in his voice and wanted to calm the devil if he got too angry. “I’m fine….” He started to say before a heavy hand pushed onto the tattoo that rapped over his shoulder before he took a sharp breath before he seemed to completely relax into the younger hunter’s touch.   
Dean watched quietly before he shifted and started to stand up, pulling Lucifer’s attention to him. “I’ll let you too be…” He picked up the light sound of protest from his brother before looking right at him. “I’m going to figure out a way to help out... “ Dean stood up and headed down the hallway to find if Castiel could help him.   
As Dean rounded a corner he almost ran right into Castiel, who seemed a little stressed for an angel. Castiel looked up at the hunter before sighing and hanging up the phone. “Nothing?” Cass shook his head before eyeing the hunter down, seeing something was bothering him.   
“What is wrong, Dean?” He asked before Dean looked shocked before he looked off, recently Cass seems to be able to understand when one of the hunters were upset or stresses at least.   
“It’s about what I heard earlier… I think it was a message or something…” Cass nodded, a behavior he picked up from being around the hunters. “I’m pretty sure it was in Enochian… I was thinking maybe you could see what it said.” His eyes widen before clearing his thought, that told Dean it might hurt him.   
“I might be able to help but I will need you to think about what happened or I might see things I don’t need to or you don’t want to be seen.”   
Dean’s eyes shifted down as he thought before nodding. “Okay, keep my mind only on what I want you to see. That won't be too hard…”  
“That will help me hold onto the memory and then I can relive it as you. I might bring back the feelings you had when you experienced it… is..” Cass said only to be cut off by Dean when he tried to find the pain warning.  
“It’s fine, Cass… if it helps figure out what happen and if Oldest arch-douche was involved that it find…” Dean almost yelled, he was worried and bothered by the fact he didn’t know what the hell the message said.

Castiel nodded before moving down the hallway. “I will suggest that you are at least sitting down first.” Dean sighed and followed the angel into a small meeting room.  
The two sat down before Cass said something. “Remember what happened right before it happen, this will let me pick up on the whole message.” Dean nodded before starting to recall finishing putting things up before heading out of the kitchen. Castiel reached over and touched Dean’s forehead before Dean winced feeling pressure before he opens his eyes seeing him and Castiel standing in what seemed like his memory. Dean looked over at Castiel shocked as the two were standing in the hallway outside the kitchen.  
Dean then saw a faint white glow surround him as he got out of view of everyone in the kitchen, Castiel gasped before he whispered something. “That’s a divine message, only Gabriel and the few angels he trained can do that.” Dean nodded before the loud screeching sound that seems like pure pain echoed around the two. “This is what I picked up on at this time…” Cass added before a loud booming voice echoed the space around the two. Castiel looked confused as he muttered words in the same language to himself, trying to figure out the message. When Gabriel seemed to pause Cass quickly said something. “It seems like he was warning you that Michael got to him and was saying to keep Lucifer out of the southern states.” Dean nodded before the message picked up again but Cass looked confused as it was not in Enochian anymore. Dean picked up on it, it was more like an old sounding language before it seemed to translate itself to him.   
“Dean, I’m guessing you would lose your grip on reality and ask Lucie or Cassie for a translation for the Enochian but the next part no one can understand but you…”  
Dean looked confused before his eyes shifted from Cass to the ground as he looked around trying to understand. “I wanted to tell you that I have a plan forming but it will require that you or Sam do something once I get back to the bunker… Tell nothing to Lucie or Cassie, it will only make them worry more… I wanted to relay you a number to reach me at, I didn’t tell Cassie for the fact not angel should know it. When you and whoever you picked to find what I said out, The number will be in your head. Once you’re alone put it in your phone and call me… by the time you get this, I should be at the number, if not call a few hours later…” Dean sighed, confused before seeing Cass and Sam helping him down the hallway.   
“I will explain a few things later on but for now try not to let anyone know what that you can contact me. Talk later Kiddo.” Dean could hear the wink at the end of the message before looking confused at Cass and shrugging.  
“It seems like random words in different languages… nothing that first together…” Cass said before a woosh sound happen before Dean was looking around in the room and let out a groan. “I will inform Sam and Lucifer of the information,” Castiel said as he stood up before looking over at Dean.  
“That made me tired…” Dean said, it was not a lie but it didn’t really make him tired enough to lay down. “I’m going to lay down for a little…” Castiel nodded before heading out the door, Dean got out his phone and typed in the number before putting it as ‘Trickster’ before standing up and heading to his room.   
Once he was locked in his room he dialed the number only to get a stand voicemail. ‘You’ve reach Loki’s Cell. Tell me your name mortal and I will get back to you…’ Dean snored before rolling his eyes. “It’s Dean…” Was all he said before hanging up and putting his phone on the side table. He let out a deep sigh before kicking off his boots and his button up shirt before laying back in the bed.   
He didn’t sleep but just laid thinking on everything that happened that day, it was one hell of a strange day.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael stepped away from his brother, the angel blade dripping with blood, as he looked over what he had done. The angelic symbol carved into the flesh of the younger archangel’s chest was still glowing before it faded to a scare on his grace. His eyes got wide before looking off, seeing the house he was just in was pieces of house rubble other than the island the younger angel was laying on. ‘Why… why did… I… No. He needed this…” He thought before taking a shallow breath and flew off, leaving the other alone in the ruin of a house.

When Gabriel awake, he didn’t know just how much time had passed but the moon was hanging in the middle of the sky at that point and the area was quiet. He let out a small whine mixed with a sigh before taking a deep breath, feeling a tingle run through him as he felt the air start to get heavy, rain was on its way. He sat up before looking around, seeing the house before he tried to fly to another safe zone of his, only to feel a string on his chest that dug into his grace. He looked down only to see what Michael did to him, It was forbidden sigil that locks part of an angel’s grace away. He let out a heavy sigh as it was only pulling half of his current grace, good things he had a backup plan for things involving grace cuts. He never expected Michael, the start solder, and son to use such a thing but it would be something to think about later, he needed to get away so he could get to a safe area. He let out a low groan as he moved off the island before staggering a little, feeling his vessel shivering a little before letting out a breath and calming himself. Once claimed he picked a spot close by and carefully flew off, keeping below the radar just in case his brother was watching him.  
Once he got behind the warding, he checked the cell phone he had stashed in the house, no calls or messages. ‘They must be talking…’ He thought as he gathered a few bars of chocolate from the kitchen, he needed to build up his pagan side to move without Michael from seeing him. 

He almost collapsed onto the plush carpet of a house near the east coast before letting out a groan as he pushed himself up. “Damn… This should work…” He mumbled as he ate all but one of the bars before standing and he disappeared. Where he appeared was the only safe house he knew about, Loki’s house.

As soon as he got to the place, he felt his vessel shake before falling on a goatskin rug as low laughter reverberated around the house. He let out a heavy groan as he pushed himself up enough to look up at the stone altar adorned with horns and furs. 

“Ah… you look like skit…” The deep voice said before the archangel reached over and touched the altar as the room faded into earth tones, furs mixed in with silk pillow adorned the floor, the small fire filled the room with light smoke and the smell of rich meets as they cooked, every crack and pop seem to echo in the small room. 

Gabriel’s whiskey eyes moved from the waving fire to the entity that shared his face, he was stretched out over one of the piles of furs and pillows, a large smirk across his face and a glint of green behind honey eyes.  
“Sweet engill(angel)…” He said softly before he reached a handout, offering to help the wounded angel. “What did you get yourself into this time?” His voice had a heavy accent that showed off his origins. 

Gabriel winced as he touched the pagan’s hand before realizing he was quickly moved to a seat in his lap, his back touching the other's chest. He fell silent as he felt the rush of power from the other before he could speak up. “Loki… I…” He paused and sighed, glad he was not looking at the pagan part of him now, it was always hard to talk to himself like that. 

“Something terrible happened involving an angel blade, a pissed off angel and you being um… heimskur(stupid)?” Loki asked as he started to run his hands over the tattered shirt of the angel. 

Gabriel nodded before leaning his weight on Loki, it felt tired even in this location. “I think it might be time to re….” He started before feeling a Loki shift behind him before feeling a large, heavy blanket being wrapped around the two of them. “Wha…” He asked before feeling the deep laugh reverberate through Loki’s chest. 

“Your freezing… and I’m guessing you're wanting to rejoin with me?” He asked as he slid a hand over the angel’s chest, tracing the symbol before hissing. “Let me see what happen… all of it…” His voice was low and sharp, Gabriel shivered at the presser on the scar before going. “Gabe… the last time we were in the place, you told me you needed space… I also told you if you ever needed me I would lend you my power… but…” Loki turned the angel’s head to look him in the eyes. “I don’t want to be lost in that angelic mind of yours…” He paused when he noticed Gabriel’s eyes, the vessel’s eyes were much darker than they once were. “You’ve changed so much since we last spoke… show me…” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes knowing it would be the only way. “Okay…” He sighed as he closed his eyes, pulling up what had happened before feeling a sharp wave of energy wash over him.

Loki quickly scanned the memories before pulling an irritated face. “Wait… you're now hanging out with the hunters that tried to kill you, twice?” He said before smirking. “Let alone crushing on one of them? He did outsmart you…” Gabriel groaned as he twisted around, trying to plant a heavy hit on the pagan’s chest, but it was barely a nudge from the lack of grace, making the pagan give a chuckle. “Ah, engill(angel)…” He said as his eyes shimmered green. “I guess it’s time? I bet those veiðimenn(hunters) must be on the hunt for you…” 

Gabriel nodded before he closed his eyes. “Whenever you're ready…” Loki smirked before the world dissolved around the two.  
Gabriel felt strange as he opened his eye, looking around the living room of the pagan’s house. ‘Are you..’ He started to ask before feeling the rush of power corse through his vessel. 'Alright, first things first…’ He thought before swiping up a cell phone and seeing the calls from the older hunter, it had been a week since he disappeared. “Shit…” Gabriel said as he checked the few messages the hunter left him.

The first messages were just ‘It’s Dean…’ but the next one was much longer and was from that day. ‘I’m not sure why I called but I… damn… We are trying to find you. Sam has barely slept this week, digging through every book and scrape of information in the bunker… I… I plan on being out of the bunker all day maybe even tonight. Call me…” Then message ended when Gabriel looked shocked before sighing and called Dean back, he was not even sure what time it was across the sea. 

Dean let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the local bar, he needed to get away from everything in the bunker. Sam would barely eat and had barely slept all week. Castiel was searching for Gabriel and was still looking through all the archangel’s safe house, he didn’t expect one person to own so safe houses. Lucifer was starting to warm up to the older hunter but when the two were trying to talk he was right at Sam’s side, Dean mostly wanted to get away from that since Sam didn’t feel like talking about it.

He started baby up and pull away from a local hunter’s shop as he headed out of town when he got a call. He flipped open his phone to see it was Gabriel. “Hello?”  
“Dean?” The angel sounded tried. “Where are you?” He asked before he picked up the purr of Baby. 

“On a supply run..”

“Hm… Had a fight with Sam?” His voice was much lower than before. 

“Yeah…” There was a pause that felt like it lasted way too long. “What happen?”

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh before grumbling about something before speaking up. “I’ll tell you in a few…” 

Dean looked confused before the phone call disconnected and he received an image message, it was some kind of rune. Dean shook his head before he heard a pop and looked over at the passenger's seat to see the trickster with a large smirk crossed his lips before chuckling lightly. “Hey, Dean-o” His voice was much deeper now and had a faint accent in it now. 

“The fuck!” Dean slammed on the breaks as he pulled his demon-killing knife out.  
Loki looked at the hunter, the glowing green eyes faded to a honey tone before returning to a dark whiskey color. “Dean… we both know that won't hurt me…”  
Dean huffed a little as he put the knife up and grabbed the wheel again, heading back down the road only to pull off into the closest Gas N’ Sip. 

“I know a million questions but here…” Loki said before reaching out and taping the back of the hunter’s hand. The information he got in a few seconded almost overwhelmed him before he looked in total shock at the other. 

Loki smiled and leaned back against the seat. “Just a warning…wings are no gone for a while… I might behave differently until I have access to my full grace…”

Dean looked confused at him. “It’s not like that changes anything… you're still the trickster…” 

Loki’s eyes glowed again before he let out a low chuck. “You're the first thing to say that… your such a strange manna(man)... “ He said as Dean eyed him down a little confused. 

“Want anything?” Dean asked as he opened the door and started to get out of the Impala.  
“Oh. If It’s alright…” Loki said before his eyes returned to the whiskey tone. “I want to look myself…” He still had a small smirk on his lips as he got out of the car. Dean nodded before noticing the way he was walking, noble like. Dean shook his head as he looked away and followed him into the building. 

“So? Dean started as he grabbed a case of beers. “Why didn’t you go to the bunker?” Gabriel looked in shock at the hunter, pulling him away from eyeing the other drinks in the case. “Um… the warding… I need permission… Oh!” He said as he walked to the next aisle and grabbed a few things. “I will need you to do that once we get back to the bunker…” Dean rolled his eyes before noticing the number of sweets and non-sweet items in the pagan’s arms. “What? I can’t enjoy anything but sweets?” He asked before heading up to the counter.  
Gabriel paid for everything plus some gas for baby, Dean was in shock that an archangel had money but let him take care of it as he went out to Baby and filled the tank up.

After loading up in the Impala, they headed off to the bunker. “So? How do you get permission in a warded place?” Dean asked before seeing a smirk cross the angel’s face as his eyes started to glow green again.  
“Oh… say a few words and mean them. Hel… you can even add some if you can think of it…” He added before Dean pulled off the road, in front of the bunker.  
Loki tapped Dean’s arm before getting out and eyeing the warding on the building, he saw it beforehand but he never looked at it really. 

Dean blinked before sighing as he got out of the car. “I really have to say that?” Loki nodded as he turned to face the hunter, his eyes distance and a serious look covered his face, it looked strange to the hunter. “Um... “Dean took a breath before speaking again. “Loki, Lord of Mischief and King of Giants, I grant you access to this location. I allow you to walk and use your powers freely.” Dean paused as he got an idea and smiled as the sun made his green eyes shimmer. “I require you to listen to me, Dean Winchester when the time requires it.” Dean held his hand out, unknowing the last part bound the pagan to him until he realized him. 

Loki’s smirk turned mischievous before he quickly grabbed the hunter’s hand before he changed his mind. Once the two were touching a rush of energy surged through the both of them before Loki let go of Dean and walked off, a small tingle still felt on each of their skin. Gabriel started to head into the bunker when Dean turned around and followed him. “Wait a moment… what the hell was that!” Dean yelled only to have Loki laugh heavily before his eyes faded back to whiskey.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer and Castiel were sitting at the table in the entryway, Lucifer let out a long sigh, he was tried but Sam was still looking for a way to find Gabriel. “I know, you're tired… give me a few more minutes…” Sam said with his nose still buried in a book. 

The three men shifted and looked up when the door started to open, Dean’s voice echoing into the room. “What the hell was that!?” Sam looked up from the book when what Dean was yelling at. 

A low heavy laugh echoed through the room as the door swung open, showing Dean pushing past the missing trickster. The three men’s jaw dropped at the sight, but Lucifer spotted something that was not right and he glared ‘Gabriel’ down.

Loki started down the stairs as he looked at everyone, a mischievous smirk locked on his lips. “Ah, störi bröðir(big brother)!” Was all the pagan could get out before Lucifer was right in front of him, Loki didn’t even show fear as he was pulled high into the air by the devil, he just smiled. Sam and Castiel were a little shocked at the thick accent of ‘Gabriel’s’ voice.

“I remember you told me about the ‘witness protection’ but did you really change your grace…” Lucifer stopped when the other’s eyes shined a bright gold before he let go of the other.

Dean had just got down the stairs when Gabriel let out a shaky breath, he used a good amount of what little grace he had. His vessel staggered a little, he was expecting to have to crouch down when two pairs of hands were holding him up making his mind recoil to keep up. Lucifer had grabbed Gabriel’s arms, that was not shocking he tripped a lot as a fledgling. Dean was the shocking one, the hunter had run up and caught him from behind. Gabriel’s mind recalled what had happened a week again and felt Loki take over to hide the blush threatening to show. 

“Woah! I feel flattered, love the attention but I’m fine…” He said, his accent coming in thick from the surprise as his eyes show shining a bright green, Lucifer looked shocked at the power flow and took a few steps away from him. Loki sighed before forcing himself out of the hunter’s arms, even with the protection of the angel, and walked around the table. Sam was in shock at what he saw, Dean didn’t step away or even let the ‘angel’ go, he just stood there with a worried expression.

Loki headed to the kitchen, wanting to explore what they had to eat and find places to store his ‘sacrifices’ and trophies. Lucifer watched him walk off before trying to stay something to Sam, only to sigh and walk off to follow the pagan. 

“Sam, We need to talk…” Dean said before walking off, down the hallway to some sleeping quarters. Sam didn’t say anything, he just followed his brother away from everyone, he could guess what his brother wanted to talk about but now he needed to know what the hell is going on with Dean and Gabriel.

Dean rounded the corner to another hallway when he stopped and turned to stare at his brother. Sam avoid his eyes, thinking he had heavy judgment in them. “Sammy… Whatever is going on with you and…: He sighed, holding the harsh tone wanting to come to him. “Lucifer… I don’t understand but…” 

Sam cut him off, thinking he was going to fuss at him. “Look, Dean, I get you don’t trust him… And I’ve made shit discegens before but he is getting better… And I don’t mind helping…” He finally looked at Dean but the face was not what he was expecting.

Dean looked confused at his brother before rolling his eyes. “Sam… I was got to say if you don’t mind what or who he is then I can deal with it… yes, I don’t like the idea of him being glued to you but… you seem happy” Dean paused and shrugged before glaring his brother down. “But keep personal shit in the bedroom...”  
Sam looked shocked before looking off, a light blush running over his face. “I’m not you, Dean… Now… I am wondering about what happened in the entry...” Sam started before the bunker shook and Castiel was yelling down the hallway.

“Sam! Dean! Come to the Kitchen!”

The took off down the hall to find out what happened.

~A few minutes earlier~

Loki walked into the kitchen and started to dig around the place, conjuring up a few extra hands just to move it along before Lucifer got in the room. They disappeared as the devil looked confused at the pagan. “Gabriel… I still need to talk with you…”

Loki let out a low groan as he stopped, he had the fridge wide open and was eyeing a few of the beers they had in it. “Look, Lucifer…” He turned around and started to walk up to the devil, the fridge door closing behind him. “I know you can see the difference me and your brother…” Lucifer stiffens up, his eyes fixed on the green energy within the angel’s vessel. “You call me Loki…” His name echoed in the devil’s head. “Or…” He paused as an evil smile crossed his face. “I will shove your burnt ass in a living nightmare…” Loki’s eyes were shimmering with green making Lucifer shifted back a little. He was unsure what that would be but he knew his brother, he did tricks that was lethal to angels. He didn’t want to see that Loki could do first hand. “Am I clear, Devil?” 

Lucifer nodded as his eyes shifted down to the floor, fear running through him at the moment. “Loki…” The same felt strange to him. “I was wanting to talk personal stuff with you, Your not Gabe but…” He sighed as he shifted his feet before looking up to see Loki, adorned with a fine silk tunic, leather pants, silver boots and gauntlets and a pale blue fur cloak. He was sitting at the table with an assortment of sweets and a large bottle of alcohol on it. 

“Join the table, rauður djöfull(red devil).” Lucifer frowned at the name before taking a seat only to noticed the once whiskey eyes were now a bright honey tone. “What is troubling you?” 

Lucifer sighed, trying to figure out where to begin. “Well…” He huffed and looked around the room. “I think… I… I don’t…. hmm…” He dropped his head in his hands, wondering why this was so hard for him. 

Loki smiled softly, he really reminded him of Thor, good an almost every but he gets flustered with talking about personal matters. “Lucifer. Is this about the younger hunter? Um… Sam?” 

Lucifer’s eyes darted up, a little shock. ‘Is it that obvious?’ He thought before noticing the look Loki was giving him, it was very kind, too kind. Lucifer looked down at the table, not realizing he was blushing. “Um.. yes…”

Loki studied him, here was this powerful fallen angel and he was looking like he might shatter any second. “Morgunstjarna(morning star).”  
Loki reached over and touched Lucifer’s wrist that had the bracelet on it before a bright green light glowed around them.

Lucifer looked shocked at the rush of his grace, it was only a small amount but it made a large change.

Loki pulled his hand back quickly from surprised. “Oh! forgot about that…” He mumbled before folding his hand together. “I don’t think you understand, moruunstjarna(morning star). He…” Loki got cut off by the arrival of the two hunters and Castiel. 

Sam looked shocked at ‘Gabriel’s’ outfit before getting his voice back. “What the hell was that?” 

Loki looked up at the group and sighed. ‘Why do humans ask idiotic questions?’ He thought as he just stared the group down as Lucifer just dropped his head on the table, worn out from the rush of grace.

Dean frowned before remembering what he said and smirked, only Loki saw it thought. “Loki… what was that and why did it happen?” Sam twisted around to his brother a little shocked by the name that he said before looking at Loki. 

Loki closed his eyes, the twisting feeling started before he winces a little. “It was a power surge and I was trying to comfort ‘big bro’ and touched the bracelet…” He tried to say the basics but Dean frowned even more and he rolled his eyes and sighed. “When I touch anything that uses my name or power it causes a backlash to the environment, most meinlausar(harmless), glad that the younger engill(angel) or lýður blóðbarn(demon blood) was around. I…” He started before stopping himself, he couldn't keep talking or he might get yelled at. 

Castiel looked a little confused, never heard the language Loki was using before. Sam could not understand why the pagan listened to Dean and not him before telling himself to look up a way to understand Nordic. Dean didn’t realize no one understood what Loki was saying sometimes, other than Lucifer, and glared at the pagan.

Loki watched the three men before starting to get up, grabbing the large bottle of ale before freezing when Dean spoke again. “Continue, I want to know what you were saying…” He held a smirk in his eyes.

Loki gave a mental hiss as the knot build before nodding as he started to move to the counter. “I’m normally not that… Idiotic… I believe I will sjá eftir(regret) letting you add that extra part… fjandinn… fjandinn bindandi tilboð(Damn binding offer)…” He put the ale down on the counter and put up a false image to keep from letting anyone see him shaking. 

Dean’s eye widens before Lucifer looked over at the pagan, snickering at him. “Wait…” The Devil started as he pushed himself up. “You did that? With him?” He said not moving his head or hands but everyone could guess who he was meaning. “What type?” The Devil’s eyes shimmered red as he tried to push the pagan to say.

The hunters took a sharp breath when the tension increases as the two glared at each other, the looked at each other before they quickly moved to stand beside the two, Sam had a hand on Lucifer but Dean was just short of Loki, he noticed false image to hide his stress and anger. “Lucifer, back of… I can easily make less than human…” Loki threatens before the devil just snickered.

“Really? I can hear the pitchiness in your voice, even if you're not fully my brother… you still carry his faults…” Lucifer said before feeling Sam tug on his shoulder. 

Loki’s eyes shimmered a deep green again as he dropped the image, and pushed a rough laugh echoing through the bunker. “You really think pitchiness is me faking?” He dropped his head before shifting, only to bump into Dean and stiffen up, he didn’t realize the hunters even moved. Loki looked Dean up and down before looking over at the devil again. “If you overstep your self, moruunstjarna(morning star), I will put you in your living nightmare…” 

Lucifer realized what he meant, he would drain his grace until he was a human at least. “Would you really do that?” He asked as he took a step away from the pagan.

Loki didn’t say anything to the question but smirked before grabbing the bottle of ale and moved around the older hunter, heading to the door. “Oh, Dean… Just letting you know, thanks to the add-on you gave outside…” He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “You can understand me, regardless what language I speak in…” He smirked before starting to walk past Castiel. “Just something to think on, stjórnandi(administrator).” He walked off down the hallway, looking for Dean’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding in the translations for the Icelandic that Loki speaks in sometimes but I find it hard to do without a laptop. I hope I can get that up soon thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean explains everything, up to a point, to Sam and Castiel as Lucifer was resting his head on the table, trying to rest.

“When I checked your memory about the message, the part I did not understand, you did?” Castiel looked confused and annoyed.

“Why did you not tell anyone?” Sam asked a little forceful, making Lucifer take a sharp breath in.

Dean sighed before Lucifer lifted his head enough to look at the older hunter. “Why did he pick you?”

The other two at the table stared at the devil, the other two didn't even think of that question before starred Dean down.

Dean looked shocked at the devil before shrugging. “He said it was the easiest way, I was the last person to touch him...” He froze at the sound of that before seeing Sam face twist into a snicker. “I caught him... perv...” Dean referred to his younger brother only to have Lucifer snicker too.

“Why did you not tell me?” Castiel understood why his brother and younger hunter where snickering but wanted an answer.

Dean starred the angel down, making the room shift into an awkward pause before answering. “If I would have, you might have been injured. Gabriel had a backup plan involving Loki, you do not...”

Sam and Lucifer got quite before Castiel nodded, understanding what Dean meant. “Well...” Sam started as he stood up from the table. “I will see you two later... Going to get Lucifer back to bed...” He tugged the devil up before Lucifer leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. 

Dean snickered as Castiel nodded. “Behave yourself, Sammy...” Dean said, trying to bother his brother.

Sam looked off before smirking. “I wouldn't mind... but poor thing's tired...” He said patting Lucifer's head, only to get a grumbled from him. Sam started out of the room and down the hall, the devil in his arm.

Dean looked around before walking to one of the doorways. “I'll talk to you later, Cass...” Dean walked off the library to look up what he got himself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sam's room, the hunter was sitting at his desk with the devil out cold on his bed. He had pulled out a novel and started to read it when he picked up a small whimper from the bed. Panic rushed over him before he rushed to the bedside, only to see the other was smiling. 'What are you dreaming about?' Sam thought as he started to move back to his chair when he felt a hand loosely pull his shirt. 

Lucifer cracked an eye open. “Lay with me?” He asked before Sam smiled. 

“Sure... Everything...” Sam started as the devil shifted around on the bed.

"Just thought I would ask...” He chuckled as Same crawled into the bed and pulled the other into his arms. 

“I see... you still need rest...” Sam said filling how warm the ex-angel was.

Lucifer nodded and snuggled into the hunter as he let his body rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later in the evening when anyone saw Dean, he moved around a few rooms, fallowing notes and items to find out what he needed to know. When he walked into the kitchen, everyone but Loki was eating. Castiel looked up and smiled. “Hello, Dean, I went and got some burgers.” 

Dean smirked and took a few burgers before grabbing a beer. “Thanks, Cass, See you tomorrow...” He turned to leave only to be stopped by the devil asking a question.

“Not going to eat in here?” The two brother's looked shocked before Sam smiled kindly. 

“Um... not tonight, just going to ear and crash... I wore myself out today...” Lucifer nodded as Dean walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Once Dean got to his room, he quickly closed the door behind him and almost dropped his burgers. Dean found Loki laying out on his bed, dressed in his fur cape and leather pants, but Dean could only see the cape around the god. “Shit!” Dean closed his eyes as he god looked over his shoulder, he had a large book open and was flipping pages. 

“Hm? Ah! I wondered when you would find me...” The god chuckled before rolling over and sitting up, crossing his legs in the process. 

Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes, expecting to see just fur and skin showing but looked shocked at the snug leather pants that seemed to almost be too tight. “Um...” Dean tried to hide his face by taking a quick bite into a burger but the god already saw his blush. “Why are you in here?” He grumbled as he walked over to his desk.

Loki chuckled before shrugging. “Well... why not? I am bonded to you...” He smirked at the light snort from the hunter. “And I'm guessing you know what the gull mean's now?” 

Dean nodded as he finished off the burger and turned the chair around to look at the god again. “Kinda... I did some looking and... I noticed each 'binding' spell is different from thing to thing... but...” He unwrapped another burger and starting eating, talking between bites. “I wore myself out so...after this, I need to sleep... time to le...” 

Loki cut him off by letting out a long yawn, making Dean look shocked. “Ah... explains this then...” Loki stretched his arms up, flared them out before settling again. “With my spell... I have a give and take system, it keeps the human alive but then I suffer from mortal weaknesses...” Dean looked intrigued as he ate. I need sleep when they do, 'need' food more often and cravings they have, I get...” Dean snorted as Loki lend back on the bed. “Make's things 'fair.'”

Dean crumpled the wrapper up before working his boots off. “That could come in use... now... time to leave...” Dean said before feeling Loki's power increase, making him look up. 

Loki had a smirk on, looking down at the hunter. “Dean... what would they say if I came walking out of your room like this?” He motioned to the lack of clothing but the cape and pant's that were loosened up around the hips. 

Dean's face turned bright red, when did the pagan move. “Ah... Um...” Dean looked off. “I... um... son-of-a-bitch!” He huffed before hearing the god chuckle. “Fine... but how?”

Loki smirked before flopping back on the bed. “Well, it's a double bed... back to back would work...” Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into his bathroom to change. Loki smirked before snapping and the room shifted to a little larger room with furs of all kinds of beast draped over the walls and a large stone fireplace. 

When Dean stepped out, his jaw dropped. “What... what...” Was all he got out before he god eyed him.

“Just make it comfy, unless you want me to...” He held his fingers up, about to name.

“Um.... don't worry about it... just shocked me... damn... furs and a fireplace? Trying to seduce me?” He hunter jokes as he got to the other side of the bed. 

“Hm... if I wanted that it would be handmade burgers and chips with silk pant's around the room..” Loki snickered as the stiffness of the hunter.

“Like hell... night...” Dean barked and pulled his blanket up to hide the red that was creeping on his face.

Loki chuckled before fixing his cloak to be his blanket and the two men fell asleep within minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel watched Dean walk out of the room before turning his attention back to the other hunter and his brother.   
Lucifer was poking at the salad the younger hunter was eating. “Why do you eat this again?”   
Sam eyed the devil before chuckling at him.”It's healthy, you should try...” Sam started to say before Lucifer crinkled his face up in discussions.  
“Hell, no... I tried rabbit food before, it's bland and funny tasting.” Lucifer looked down at the burger he was eating before taking a bite of it, eyes focused down on the wrapper of it.  
Castiel noticed the light sigh of his brother before speaking up. “Lucifer...” The devil looked up to meet the blue eyes of his brother, he held a shocked face as he was pulled from his own thoughts. “What is wrong?” Castiel studied his brother's face as it flashes confusion before his eyes dropped back down.  
“I'm...” Lucifer sigh again, he despises lying and was not going to start now. “I need to talk to you about something, Castiel...”   
Sam picked up the stress in Lucifer's voice before looking between the two men. “I will be in the library if you need me. See you later Cass.” Sam got up and left the room, letting the two talk in private.  
Lucifer watched Sam leave the room with a frown on his face but he didn't feel like he could talk about it with him around. After Sam was down the hallway and almost to the library he looked at his younger brother. “Castiel... have you ever enjoyed being around someone that you feel sick?”  
Castiel looked confused before thinking, he was starting to shake his head before nodding. “Like you ate butterfly's?”   
Lucifer looked confused before nodding, wondering if he did that before or if he was using an expression. “Kinda... I guess...” He sighed before laying his head in his hands. “What should I do about it? How do you make it stop?” He asked his brother, only to get worried at the stern face he was making.  
“I don't know much about this feeling, I can't remember much on how I got rid of the feeling, maybe I just stopped seeing that person...” He said as he thought back to the feeling, a soft smile crept over his lips before it faded and he looked into his brother's eyes. “Who are you feeling it around? Or is it only with a type of interaction with them?”  
Lucifer was shocked at his brother, he almost held sorrow on his face for a moment, it made him wonder how much Castiel has gone through. “I think you can guess...” Lucifer looked at were the hunter was.   
“Sam? Is it all the time?” Castiel asked, now showing shocked at all. Lucifer sighed and looking down at the table before taking the last few bites of his burger, when he didn't answer, Castiel sighed and touched his hand. “Lucifer... you can talk about this... if you don't then it will eat at you and then you will lose time with him...”  
Lucifer looked shocked and weak at his brother. “Do you know from experience?” Castiel didn't say anything but the sadness in his eyes told the truth. “I got it earlier when I woke up from my rest. I asked Sam to lay with me, I was cold. He did and didn't mind but I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I woke he was still there.” Lucifer sighed and looked away.  
Castiel pulled a confused face. “That has happened before, last week it happens...”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes as he looked back at his brother. “I know that... I don't know what changed, maybe it was the way I woke up... laying on his chest... I could feel the steady beat of his heart... It made me realize that he was relaxed, last few times I felt it since I got here he had been a little twitchy or it was a little fast... like scared or ready to bolt...”   
Castiel looked shocked before pulling a smile on. “Brother, he trusts you... Dean seems to be alright with you, that's saying something...”  
Lucifer looked shocked before gripping the angel's hand. “Thanks, Cassie... but what should I do about the feeling... it still makes me uneasy and Sam can tell...”  
Castiel thought for a few minutes before sighing. “I'm not sure, brother, maybe telling him about it is the best thing to do.” Lucifer looked shocked at what the angel was saying. “I should have told them but I was crazy and once I got better, I could not find them...”   
Lucifer saw the regret on his face and nodded. “I can try but you need to tell me who this person is... I want to try to help you if I can...”   
Castiel just smiled faintly before pulling his hand back and looking at the doorway. “I will but... you need to talk to Sam before I will say a word of it...”   
Lucifer huffed before smirking and shrugging. “Fine... but get ready to explain it with Sam around...” He said before getting up and heading out the door.  
Castiel watched him leave before moving himself Dean's TV room, he felt like watching some nature documentaries tonight, it was nice seeing humans explain things. 

Lucifer walked down the hallway, the closer he got to the war room the worse the feeling felt, he started feeling nervous. 'An archangel should never feel this way unless it about a fight...' He thought before he got to the war room. He looked around, trying to find the hunter, before stepping up to the library area only to not see Sam. He felt fear and worried rush over him as he let out a sharp breath. “Sam?” He almost yelled, his voice was tight and was much higher than normal.   
Sam was digging through one of the tall bookshelves with his back to the stairs. Once he heard Lucifer he got worried, he had never heard the ex-angel sound so stressed before. “Lucifer?” He asked, showing where he was as he stepped out from behind the bookshelf. The face Sam saw was true fear, he dropped the books he was holding and rushed over to Lucifer. “What wrong?”   
Lucifer noticed the fear in Sam's eyes as he moved over to him. He could not answer the hunter, all he could do was wrap his arms around the hunter and let himself calm down.  
Sam was worried even more now. 'What could have triggered this. Did he have another breakdown? No... this seems different...' Sam thought as he pulled the other closer and made a light sigh. “Lucifer, what happened. Are you alright?” Sam asked only to get a light sigh. “Did something happen between you and...”  
Lucifer shook his head. “No, Cassie just gave me advice... I would like to talk sometime soon when even your not busy...”   
Sam pushed the devil back a little, to look him in the face. “Okay, we can talk now but first what happen just now?”  
Lucifer pouted before sighing, knowing the Winchester would not let up until he got an answer. “I walked in and didn't see you, I thought you left the area without telling me... It was silly...” Sam cut him off.  
“Lucifer... it's not silly if I did leave I would have told you even if it was a mental note.” Lucifer looked revealed before Sam pulled a curious face on. “Now what did you want to talk about? Want to sit down or head back to the room?”  
Lucifer mentally bite his lip, the curious face on Sam made him want to persuade him into something, anything. Exploring dark caves or seeing the world without telling someone, like he uses to with random human. He sighed and looked at the table. “I think talking here would be better...”  
“Okay?” Sam said, wondering what he wanted to talk about as he took the closet seat to him.  
Lucifer slowly sat down next to Sam before sighing but it just made him even more stressed, he could help it, the butterflies were getting worse. “I need to tell you a few things... First...” He paused, trying to push the feeling away but it didn't go away. “When I woke up this evening, did I seem different?”   
Sam watched him before nodding. “Kinda, you seem to be confused...”  
Lucifer sighed and looked at the table, unable to keep looking at Sam. “I realized that you were calm, fully calm... it... made me...” He paused trying to fight the bubble building in his through, trying to cut his words off. “I made me feel... I'm not even sure what it made me feel...” He said, realizing he really should not be stressed or worried over this. “Castiel said it was something about butterfly's...”Lucifer added as he thought on how to explain what he felt.  
Sam looked shocked before tilting his head, trying to pull the other's eyes on him. “Wait... a tingle in your lower ribs and a tightness in your chest?”  
Lucifer looked at the hunter in shock before the feeling fully hit as his eyes met Sam's. “Um... yeah... kinda... he didn't explain what the feeling was or meant but he told me to talk to you...”  
Sam smiled before placing his hand over Lucifer's, this made Lucifer twitch at the contact. “Well, I hate to be the one telling you but I think your fell for a human, Lucifer...”  
The devil looked confused. “What do you mean fell, I fell when my father....” He stopped himself as he thought about it. “Wait...”   
Sam waiting for him to look back at him, once the devil did he spoke. “I didn't mean fell from grace... I meant fell in love...” Sam saw the other's face contort as he looked off, thinking.  
“What? This is not 'love'... love is warm and fills your entire grace, make your lighter the air... What's what it is to love father... I can't...” He paused before realizing he was speaking instead of thinking and looked worried at the hunter. “I didn't mean...”   
Sam just chuckled and shrugged. “Whatever you think love is, it comes in much more forms then just what you feel for God... what you feel for your brother's are different from it right?” Lucifer looked shocked before nodding. “Then what if it is love or at least caring...”   
Lucifer nodded again before raising an eyebrow at the hunter. “What are you not freaking out?”  
Sam chuckled again before looking off. “I started feeling for you about a week again when Gabe diapered... your seems worried and I knew what it feels like...” He paused and sighed. “I started to see you as an angel instead of the devil...” Lucifer looked shocked before a smile appeared on his lips. “It was  
yesterday I started to care about you...”  
Lucifer nodded before remembering the comment to Dean earlier. “Wait... did you mean what you said to Dean earlier?” He was just curious about it.   
Sam's looked off, feeling embarrassed about it. “Yeah...” Sam felt his cheeks heat up as he felt the smirk of the devil on him.   
“Oh... well, maybe...” Lucifer started as he quickly moved his hand to the hunter's shoulders, pulling his attention to the icy blue eyes of the devil. “something can be arranged...” He paused again as he climbed into the hunter's lap, straddling it. Sam took a sharp breath as he felt the cold grace on his lap. “Once I get better...” Lucifer chuckled a little at the hunter's shocked face.   
“Lucifer... don't tease if you're not going to follow through...” Sam warned, a dark tone in his voice.  
Lucifer looked confused at the hunter before smirking. “Oh? And what would happen if I did? Hm? What could you...” He said as he leaned in close to the hunter's face only to be cut off by Sam pulling him into a kiss.   
At first, Lucifer was in shock, 'why would he do this?” Lucifer then felt the tightness fade and relaxed in the hunter's arms. Sam pulled him close as he ran his hands around the leaner man. It was Lucifer that deepened the kiss, he nipped the hunter's lower lip making Sam smirk before giving the ex-angel what he wanted. The next thing Lucifer knew was Sam had lifted him up by his pants and put on the edge of the table. Lucifer wined at the loss of the hunter's lips but noticed the heavy breath from Sam's chest, he was doing everything he could to hold back.  
“Lucifer... “ Sam took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. “I think this is something for later...” Lucifer saw the lust in Sam's eyes but the control of it amazed the devil. “O... okay... Damn...” He ran his fingers up the hunter's chest, just to see the reaction. “Such control... it...” Lucifer froze at the sound of wings in the doorway of the library.   
Sam looked shocked at the appearance of Castiel but Lucifer was in a mental panic. 'What if he saw... what would he think about this...'   
Castiel looked between the two men before tilting his head. “Did I interrupted something?”   
Lucifer tensed before starting to not only to look shocked at Sam. “Yeah... a little Cass... what are you doing here?” Sam asked and Lucifer eyed the human.  
Castiel nodded before turning around. “I'm sorry to interrupt your 'pizza man' fun but I want to look for something to read.”  
Sam snickered. “Oh... Well, we are going to bed now...” Lucifer said as he hopped off the table, straighten himself a little and looked at Cass, only to he had his back to the two.   
Cass turned around, a little shocked before nodding. “Okay... I will see you two tomorrow morning... goodnight...” He said as he walked past them to dig around in the shelves.   
Sam grabbed Lucifer's hand and pulled him along with him. “Maybe we should keep it to the room from now?” He asked, only to get a bright red blush from the devil.  
Castiel looked over his shoulder as the two walked out of sight. 'I should leave for a little, just in case...' He thought as he grabbed a pen from the table and scribbled a note for the hunters and his brother's. He then looked around before flying off.

Castiel didn't even think of where to go just followed the feeling of a building storm, he enjoyed watching the world. It was peaceful expectantly at night, most places got quite, other then the sounds of creatures singing and moving. He moved his eyes to watch the flicker of light across the thick, dark clouds, it was his father's work in motion.   
Castiel remembered the times Lucifer ask him to do with him and Gabriel once a human week in the past. A smirk on the angel's lips when he would ask, one time he said yes, even Micheal and a few other angels went with them. It was a great storm, the four of them watched it open up around them and felt the static in the air, he was in awe when the loud boom echoed around them. It made Castiel stumble back, it was the first time he met Balthazar. The other angel caught him and held him still and whispered. “Wow, first storm?” Castiel couldn't say who either of them was wearing but he did remember they where children, maybe it was vessel mad for them, he struggles to remember that detail but he the smile of excitement on Balthazar's face was enough to make him nod. He had never seen a look like that other than on Lucifer and Gabriel, it made him confused. “Really...” Balthazar asks as he looked at the angel he was holding up before pulling a smirk on. “Watch the storm, silly, not me...”  
A loud boom from the storm pulled Castiel out of his mind and stumbling back to the ground, he didn't remember the part with Balthazar. He took a deep breath and shook his head as he stood up, letting his eyes focus on the storm. “I'm sorry what happen, my friend...” He whispered as he watched the storm.  
Little did he know that someone was watching him from the edge of the clearing, he didn't even feel them start to walk up thanks to the rumbling of thunder or the power the person held thanks to the electricity in the air. The next thing that happens was a loud crack from a bolt above Castiel, making him jump back into that someone, but instead of falling like most people he felt hands on his arms, holding him still. Castiel was confused, how did someone snick up on him, who was this person and why were they here. His head was pounding from the energy from the storm as he turns his head to see just who the person was, lightning flashed showing the smirk of the person before he felt his mind slip.

It might have been in shock or maybe he got overcharged with energy from the storm, he didn't know but he was walking through his memories for a few hours after he fainted. He watched a few events from the Winchesters before thinking back to what he remembered from that old memories. He wanted to go back that far and he did.  
As he stepped into the memory it picked up as soon as he looked back at the sky, a brilliant flash of light illuminated the sky and it looked like day, he felt a gasp escaped his lips before picking up on a chuckle from the angel behind him, he started to turn his head when he noticed Lucifer starring at him, with a wide smirk on.   
What the archangel was seeing was something that Castiel know understands now, he was leaning on Balthazar the archangel must have thought the two angel where enjoying the show with each other. Castiel sighed as he thought he was in trouble until Micheal noticed and smacked his young brother before whispering something.   
'Must have been something like, let them be, or something' Castiel thought outside of the memory.   
Castiel then looked back at Balthazar and noticed he was looking down at him. “Ah... Sorry...” Castiel mumbled before pulling himself to his feet. Balthazar was just smiling before shrugging and whispering. “It's fine, what's your name?” Castiel looked shocked before looking at the bright flash of lighting before a sharp boom echoed around the group of angels. “Castiel...” Balthazar smiled and threw an arm over him. “Balthazar, I feel like I will be seeing you more often now... Friend...” Castiel looked confused before nodding, not sure what to do about that assumption from the other angel. The memory faded as his mind tried to replay the scene from a third person prescriptive but a few holes kept him from understanding everything. 'I guess I should talk to Gabriel and Lucifer tomorrow...' Castiel thought before walking off to another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be for Castiel, but who do you think is the mysterious person?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just little everyone this next chapter has M/F smut in it, this is my first time writing it and I hope it is alright.

Castiel awoke in a dark room, his eyes strained to adjust to the low lighting as he sat up on the bed. After blinking a few times his eyes got use the room, it looked like a rundown house. 'Where am I?' He thought as he shifted his weight on the worn out mattress under him before moving his legs off to the side. He carefully eyed the doorway of the room, unsure what brought him here, before he slowly stood up. He reached for his angel blade, only to find it was missing, he thought if he even brought it out with him and gave a mental sigh as he rolled his eyes. 'I forgot to bring it...' He thought before picking up movement somewhere in the house. He slowly moved to the doorway and looked around it, no one was in the hallway, the sounds were coming further away from him. He looked in the next few rooms to see them in worse conditions than the one he was just in. As he moved down the hallway he spotted light pouring in from the end of the hallway, the sound of movement was from that room. He took a slow breath as he got close enough to see into the room, only to see a person moving around in it but he could not tell who they were or what they were doing.  
As he moved into the room his foot pressed down on loose flooring making the floor creak under his weight. He froze as he stared down at the floor, not seeing the person turn around and look at him. As he looked up his whole body deflated at the person smiling at him. “Hey, Clarence.”  
“Meg?” Castiel looked around the room before starting the demon down, confused even more. “Where am I? How did you find me?” He paused before taking a step closer to her. “I've been looking for you...”  
She eyed Castiel as he seems to be lost and confused. “Less then a mile from the field you were in. I saw you.” She smirked before turning and starting digging in the cabinets, looking for something.   
“I...” Castiel started only to think to himself. 'Maybe I should just leave... She...'  
“What? You what?” She snickered a little, Castiel was not sure if it was at him or at something she found.  
“I believe I need to discuss something with you.” He started as he got closer to her, the butterfly's started up for him.   
“I'm here, we can talk... ah!” She gasped, making Castiel move quickly to her and pull your back away from the cabinet only to see she had found something, an angel blade that was stuck in a hidden compartment. She couldn't help but laugh. “What's wrong? I just found what I stashed.”  
Castiel let out a breath he was holding and nodded. “I want to express something I noticed recently...” He started before getting quite at how close he was holding her.   
“I see your more hands than before...” She started before she was cut off from the smirk that formed on the angel's lips. “What?” She tilted her head as she watched him.   
Castiel watched her before his eyes floated up to eye her horns before smirking as he looked her in his eyes. “I noticed it was a lonely feeling... With everything going on, I think it makes sense.” He paused before taking a soft breath, thinking of the right words.   
“What's been going on?” He struck an interest in her but he didn't notice.   
“Sam and Dean have been busy lately and I have missed your company.” She looked confused now. “I...”   
She was confused before he registered what he did, she then gripped his collar as she deepened the kiss. “Damn...” She muttered as she pushed him down, breaking the kiss and eyeing him. “What are you doing?”  
Castiel watched her before sighing. “I'm owning up...” He then looked off thinking. “I think that's the right words....”  
She snickered as she shook her head. “Do you even know what 'owning up' means?”   
Castiel nodded before he leaned up to grab her hips and pulled her into his lap. “I know it from the internet...”  
She held back a laugh as she settled into him only to be a little shock at what she felt against herself. “A little snug in though slakes, Clarence?”   
He tilted his head before understanding. “Oh... a little.” He said bluntly before she let out a laugh this time.   
“Have you done....” She was cut off by him pulling her back into a wet kiss, only to pull enough away to say something.   
“I bet you're a great teacher...” She smirked before pushing him onto his back with a kiss, it quickly turned into him nipping lip and panting before she pulled back and watched what the angel did.   
Castiel let out a wine as he lost her lips before he started moving his hands slowly up her tights, catching his hands under her shirt fabric before he found the skin of her hips. He dug his fingers over them before grinding her down on himself, the moan that erupted from her gave him a surge. “Shit...” He gasped before seeing her bit down on her lip, a smirk playing on his lips. “That sounds much better than the porn ever did.”   
“I...” She started only to gasp as her back hit the floor as Castiel rolled them over. “Careful...” She started only to smirk at what the angel said.  
“You like it...” He growled as he moved slowly moved his hands up along her curves, the fabric of her shirt moving up with his hands, before he ran along the side of her ribs, avoiding her breast before hearing her protest. “What, here?” He asked, keeping the tone of before, as he slowly ran one hand over the cups of her bra before lending down to run the other behind her and find the latch of the bra, in one movement he as it unlatched and pulled her up. The next second he was pulling her shirt and bra off and the flew somewhere on the counter.   
She was shocked at how quickly she was bear torso but just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. “Enjoying the view?” She asked when she noticed his eyes scoping her curves out.   
“Yeah.” His muttered before moving his hands back down her side before running his hand over he exposed nipples, she took in a sharp breath as the slow moment of the angel. He smiled before feeling her hand trying to push his trench coat down over his shoulders, he paused to shed the trench coat and overcoat before pulling her into another kiss, he wishes he could snap the clothes off but he couldn't.   
She groaned into him before wiggling her fingers around his tie, working it off quickly before finding an opportunity to roll them over.  
Castiel looked shocked before smirk as he found her hips again smirked only to gasp at her bending down and locking her lips with his neck, he let out a low moan before he could bite his lip. She smirked against his neck before working on the buttons of his shirt as she kissed, sucked and nipped the exposed flesh she was reveling. Once she got to his collarbone he bucked up as the rush of nerves being hit, it made him tingly all over before he pushed her up and mimicking the movement on her as he pulled his arms out of his shirt, she let out a hum when the nip on her neck turned into a light bite. He smirked as he pulled her close before lifting her up, she looked at him and smirked as he put her down on the counter and started working on his belt.   
Meg smirked as she ran her hand down his chest before yanking the unbuckled belt off in one smooth motion, the angel looked shocked before he captured her lips again his hand running up her inner tights only to pull a moan from her. He chuckled to himself before moving up and over to the button, working it loose and then the zipper. “Impatient are we??” She asked as he tilted his head to see what he was doing but he did not answer her he just lifted her up and slid her jeans off with one hand. She looked impressed before locking onto bright blue eyes, she forgot what she was thinking for just a second before he ran his hands up her legs and smirked when she shivered.   
He ran his hand up over her hips, moved to her sides before captured her breast again before leaning to kiss her neck. He slowly moved his mouth down, following what she did earlier, as he massaged her breast before shifting and slowly kissing down one. She gasped as he ran his tongue over her exposed skin, he then sucked the tip into his mouth making her groan and dig her fingers into his shoulders, she only let go when he switched to kissing and licking the other breast.   
She let out a shaky breath as she slowly moved her hands down his chest and starting working on his pants, craving more from the angel. “Impatient are we?” He muttered before capturing her other nipple in his mouth, she moaned loudly as her hands searched for something to grab onto. He chuckled at her before dropping his pants and undergarments, he sighed at the release of tightness before he took a sharp breath as Meg's hand gripped his erection and cooed. “Look at that, Clarence...” She started only to be cut off by a kiss that turned messy quickly as he tried to work her underwear off, only to find he needed a little more height to pull them off. Once he got them off, after she laughed a little from how much trouble he was having, he paused as he looked her up and down. “Just going to look?” She teased before he raised an eyebrow at her.   
“At the moment yes...” He said before running a hand over her thigh and down between, she moaned softly at the feeling before he pushed into her tight flesh with one finger, he smiled as he watched his finger slowly disappear in her before slowly pulling it out before moving a little faster. She wined and grinned onto his finger, holding back begging for more, before he pushed another finger in, it wasn't until she started to beg he added more each time.   
“Come on, Cass...” She moaned before a surge ran through him again, he locked eyes with her before removing his fingers, he was worried he would mess up.  
“I'm not sure how to do...” Was all he said before she adjusted her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Without saying a word she helped him line up with her and nodded, he watched himself slowly push into her. The two let out a low moan as he entered her, he almost lost himself in the feeling alone before he felt her wiggle her hips, pulling another moan from the angel. He slowly pulled out before pushing back into her, building up to a faster and harder pace, she ended up making sharp moans with every thrust. He pulled her closer as he quieted her with a kiss, frantic and messy as she started to build up to her release. The closer she got the tighter she got, the harder it was for Castiel to keep up the pace and the closer he got too.   
“Shit...” Meg screamed as she was pushed into her orgasm, Castiel pulled her close as he followed suit after her. The two holding tight to each other as they fell from the rush of Andorrans that hit them, Castiel looked Meg in the eye before placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips, she looked confused and shocked before smirking. “Okay, unicorn...”   
He looked confused at her before tilting his head. “How am I a horned horse that Gabriel made?”   
She snorted before shaking her head before leaning back. “This we fun, we should do it again, lover boy...” She said before he nodded.  
“Yes, that was nice...” He looked around as he stepped back from the counter, looking for the clothing the two shed. She just sat on the counter watching him. “my undergarments are gone...”   
She snickered before pulling her shirt on and hopping down. “That tends to happen... Clarence...” She grabbed her pants and pulled them on before he pulled his own before pulling his shirt on but only butting about haft of them.   
“How can I contact you?” Castiel asked before she looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
“Call me...” She said before sighing, forgetting she didn't own a phone. “Oh... yeah...”  
Castiel thought before getting an idea. “Here...” He held his phone out. “Use this one, I got a second one for hunting.” She looked at the phone before smirking.  
“Thanks, Castiel... I will enjoy when you call...” She said before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips, he leaned into it but just smiled when she pulled back, the phone in her hand. “I will be jumping around, trying to keep below the radar...”  
Castiel sighed before looking out the window, the sun had come up and was flooding light into the kitchen. “What happened the night?”  
Meg snickered before patting the angel's shoulder. “Sleep and fun...”  
Castiel nodded before freezing before sighing, Sam was calling him for some reason. “I need to go check in with the Winchesters, oh..” He paused and sent a text to his old phone. “That's my number, if you want or need anything, call...” She nodded as he grabbed his overcoat and pulled it on before grabbing the trench coat draped it on his shoulders before pulling Meg into a deep kiss before nodding and disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Lucifer when to bed after Castiel 'walked' in on them in the library, Lucifer was still needing to heal up and Sam didn't want to push him too far before he was ready. Sam took forever getting to sleep but once he did head was out cold until he came too, alone, on his bed.  
He opened his eyes to check to see if Lucifer was just in the chair or standing in the room again before seeing the room empty and his door opened. He pushed himself off the bed, stumbling a the fast movement and just waking up before he stepped out of his room. He looked up and down the hallway before moving in the direction of the war room, hoping he could find him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Little did the hunter know that Lucifer woke up about an hour ago, he got up when he felt the need to talk to Gabriel and headed to the room his grace mixed with the pagans was in. He froze when he saw it was Dean's room, fear rushed over him and he couldn't get himself to even knock on the door. 'I don't know what to do...' He thought before looking around thinking of where to go, deciding to head to the kitchen, maybe something to eat will help with what he was feeling.   
Once he got into one of Dean's pies, he the feeling didn't disappear, it just made his mind slip back into his fears. 'What if this is fake... no... I have... um...' He ran his hand over his arms before feeling the bracelet. “Bracelet... that's new... and... um...” He ran his hands up his arms before forgetting what the next thing was. “Um... Rune?” He muttered before looking at his chest before tracing what it was and taking a slow breath. “okay...” He muttered before deciding to go back to Sam's room.  
He was fine until he spotted the aroma room and smiled. “I forgot about here...” He said before stepping into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked around before spotting the empty pie pan on the table. 'I wonder if that was Dean or Lucifer?' he thought before tossing the pan in the trash and headed to other places he sends the ex-angel at.   
After a few places he started to get worried, he called out to him hoping he could hear him but no one replied. He ran off the Dean's room before he noticed the door was locked and no matter how hard he banged on the door no one seemed he hear him. “Shit...” He said before he sent a plea out to Castiel since he found his knowledge in the library.   
'Cass, I need your help...' What all he said as he walked the hallways of the bunker looking in every room he found. 

Castiel showed up, his hair and clothes were messy, he seemed to hold a more serious face at the moment as he stared down the hunter. “What is it, Sam?” He sounded normal, maybe a little tired.  
Sam eyed the angel, he looked like he had been fighting to the hunter before he spotted the markings on his neck. “Ah... um... I'm sorry if I...” Sam started only to have the angel cut him off.  
“You did not, you called after things...” He said as he looked around at where Sam was at. “What do you need? Where is Lucifer?”  
Sam sighed before shrugging. “I'm not sure... I was going to see if you could help find him...” Cass started to open to his to ask about Dean before Sam started talking. “Dean's door is locked and it seems that he can't hear me yelling at him.” Sam sighed before the angel looked off things.   
“I think I know where he might be...” He said before walking off as he started to put his trench coat on.  
Sam followed Castiel to an area of the bunker he had not seen before the pointed at the door with just the men of letters symbol on it. “Before Gabriel dispersed, when you and Dean were out on a hunt, he found it when exploring.” Cass let out a sigh before looking at the hunter. “If he is not in there then call me again, I'm going to go rest in the T.V. Area...”  
Sam nodded to see the angel had flown off before reaching for the doorknob only for the door to open up on its own. He pulled his hand back before looking in the room to see Lucifer setting cross-legged on a large round bed, his deep red wings out raised up above him to almost fill the room height up. Sam's jaw dropped at the sight as a low chuckle came from Lucifer.   
“Lucifer...” Sam said before walking in the room, not even noticing the door closed behind him. “I got worried... why didn't you...”  
Lucifer noticed the look on Sam's face as he walked in and sighed, making his wings fold close to his back. “Sam... I... I'm sorry...” He said as he dropped his head, only to looked up at the hunter.  
Sam sighed and smiled as he got on the bed, finding it interesting how it was perfectly placed on the floor, before getting closer to the ex-angel. “Lucifer... I just got worried... I'm not mad...”   
Lucifer let out a worried smiled before being pulled into a tight hug by the hunter, his arms resting around his neck. “I... I...” He couldn't say anything and let his arms wrap around the hunters' ribs before relaxing, making his wings wrapped around him as well in reflex.   
Sam twitched at the feeling of his feathers brushing his back before smiling, “Why are your wings out?”   
Lucifer looked at them before smirking as Sam's fingers ran some feathers he could touch. “I think it's a mix from being in this room and thinking of asking for a grooming...”  
Sam nodded before looking him down. “Why did you get up without me?”  
Lucifer looked off, his wings shifting a little as he felt bad now. “I wanted to talk with Gabriel... but I found out he was in Dean's room... I couldn't get myself to even knock on the door. I then got something to eat before heading back to the room but...” He paused before looking around the room. “I found this room again... I enjoy it, you can change the scent of the room and mix them... It feels nice...”  
Sam nodded as he smiled down at the devil. “A nice large bed can come in handy...” He paused as Lucifer's face jumped to what happened the night before Sam chuckled. “That too but I was thinking a grooming...”  
“Oh...” Lucifer chuckled before pulling his wings back eyeing the hunter. “How...”  
“Turn around...” Lucifer shivered at the command in the hunter's voice before tucking his wings and turning so his back and wings were facing him. “Good...” Sam said in a low tone as he ran his hands over the top of the large wings.  
Lucifer jumped at the movement before relaxing into the feelings that he felt. “What kind of grooming? Normal or...” He was cut off by the movement of the hunter's hands, working along the top of his wings.  
Sam smirked before leaning close to the angel's ear. “Let just see where this goes... If it is alright with you... I want to understand just how your wings work...”  
Lucifer's face turns red before he nodded as he saw the hunter's thoughts move from what could happen to a few documents he found in the bunker. “Oh... okay... be careful... too much can remove me from my vessel, temporally...” He said before groaning as Sam's fingers touched and wiggled over a 'sweet' spot.  
“I read that might happen but no one tested it out... let me know if things to too much...” Sam said before swirling his thumb over the spot again. “What's this?” He asked as he moved his hand away and further along the wings.  
Lucifer took a deep breath as the hunter moved his hands. “It's what Gabriel calls a 'sweet' spot... its a clustered of grace, most angels have about three per wing, archangels have about two to nine per wing...” He said with a sighed as Sam started working on a few messed up feathers before working on finding how many Lucifer had per wing.   
“What do they do?” Sam asked before getting a sharp gasp out of the angel. “What?”  
Lucifer sight as Sam's hand moved back. “I think it found a new spot for me... that... had never been messed with...” Sam eyed the area before running his hand over the spot he was working on until he Lucifer gasped again. “There....” He muttered before Sam moved his hand away again.  
“Sorry, wanted to know what were it was...”   
Lucifer nodded before he took a deep breath before speaking. “It's mostly just points where grace flows stronger than the other locations on the wing.”   
Sam nodded before going quite as he worked on the wing, finding two more spots on the largest wing as he moved before checking on the other wing, finding out they matched before he started working on the next wing. By the time he found all five of the spots and fixed Lucifer's wings up, he felt the need to eat.  
Lucifer hid his wings and the two headed to the kitchen, to see that Castiel was trying to fix something on the stove.   
“Hey, Cass. What is that?” Sam asked as he stepped closer to the stove, seeing whatever the angel was cooking was black.  
“I was trying to make eggs...” He said before looking down at the pan.  
“It looks like Ham...” Sam said before having Lucifer lend between the two, seeing the now smoking food.  
“Wow... how?” He asked before looking at his brother.  
Castiel sighed before shrugging. “I'm not sure... Sam and Dean don't seem to have trouble with it and Gabriel makes it look easy...”  
Sam rolled his eyes at the angel before placing his hand over the angel's hand before pulling the pan from his hands. Lucifer tensed at the interaction before looking off, realizing he was just taking the pan. “Here... I can show you how to make a few things... it's not much but it's a start...”   
He tossed the food in the pan before putting the pan back on the stove before motioning the angel to follow him to get a few things for lunch.  
Lucifer watched the too as he sat at the table, his mind was confused at why Castiel looked roughed up. 'Did he get in a fight? Where is his coat? He seems more relaxed than normal... What happened last night?' He thought over and over again before he noticed that the other two almost had food done. “Oh... Sam?” He started waiting till the hunter looked at him. “Should I go wake up Dean and Gabriel...Loki... where ever is out...”   
Sam looked confused before thinking, before looking at Lucifer, a worried look on his face. “If you feel up to it, you can... don't push yourself...”  
Lucifer nodded before turning and walking off, leaving the two to start talking about the food.

Cooking looked fun and he did try it out but he had no sense of understanding with spices and things go sour. As he got closer to the room, he could feel the faint grace of his younger brother, he shivered before taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He couldn't hear anything from the other side, other than the crackle of the fire. “Dean... um...” He paused as he tried to read if it was the grace of magic coming from his little brother's vessel, feeling a low level of grace. “Gabriel, food will be ready soon. Sam and Castiel are cooking. He felt strange yelling at the door but he didn't want to barge in the room, not wanting to make the hunter mad. “Dean?” He asked a little louder only to hear movement in the room.  
“Okay... see you in the kitchen...” Dean grumbled, he sounded like he was haft awake.  
Lucifer let out a sigh before nodding, feeling like he did good for not fleeing. “Alright... I will let Sam know...” He said before quickly walking off to the kitchen, not thinking about Gabriel being in Dean's room until he got back to the kitchen.  
“Wait....” Sam and Cass looked over at him a little confused. “Why is Gabriel in Dean's room? And why did a smell of wood fire...” He said before Sam got more confused.   
“What?” Sam stepped closer to Lucifer.   
“Well, it might be Loki... it's hard to read through the door...” Lucifer added before looking up at Sam, seeing the growing smirk on his face. “Oh...” He snickered before he pushed past the hunter, taking a seat at the table as Sam turned around and started to help Cass again with the food. The two worked on the food as they waited for Dean and Gabriel/Loki to come into the room. Sam jumped a little at the sound of snickering from the corner of the room, pulling everyone to look over who was making the sound.  
Loki stood lending on the wall, adorned in a green tunic with deep green leather pants with black boots. “Morgunstjaran(Morning Star), was right with the guess...” He said, nodding over to Lucifer. “It is the angel in Dean's room... though I might keep it quite for now... your brother might trigger something...” Loki smirked as he pushed off the wall and walked closer the to table. “I doubt you want that?” He lends on the table, hiding his face from Sam and Cass before whispering something almost in his ear. “I doubt it but who knows what that engill(Angel) would do if he found out someone found him there...” Lucifer looked shocked before biting his lip, once Sam saw the face he glared at the pagan. “What did you do?” Sam asked as he moved closer to Loki.   
“Ah... something privet between me and Morgunstharna...” Loki said as he twisted around as he stood up to look up at the hunter, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You know...” He started only to look off and sigh. “Guess you're lucky... I have more important tasks to do...” He said before dispersing into green smoke.   
Sam moved to Lucifer's side and checked if he was alright when Lucifer told Sam not to worry about it the hunter dropped it still worried but knew he would not talk at the moment. Sam and Cass started finishing up on the food, wondering what was happen with Gabriel.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki was pulled out of a dream, one of the options for when he triggered Ragnarok. He started to stretch when he felt an arm loosely wrapped around his waist and smirked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Dean had rolled over in his sleep and tucked himself right against the pagan. 'Oh... I wonder if it's from another person being around or who he sees in this vessel...' He thought before letting out a sigh, he wanted to explore this place before he smirked as he felt Gabriel's grace was powered up enough to have him out for sleep and a couple of hours. He closed his eyes as his power fade from control and appeared near the end of the bed, an illusion but he could walk around. He watched the angel's grace expand in the vessel before letting out a silent chuckle at the movement of the hunter.  
Dean felt the change in his sleep and tightened his grip around Gabriel's waist, making him twitched before wiggling back into the hunter. 

Loki changed what he was wearing before diapering out of the room, knowing no one would be up for a while, it was close to one thirty right now. He wandered through each room, looking at all the files and objects that were scattered through each room. “Hm... maybe I should reorganize all this.” He muttered to himself after the third room that seemed to have random things shoved in random places. He shrugged before continuing his search, finding the aroma room eventually, he moved looking at everything in the room before picking up on an extra space behind one wall. He stepped through the wall to see a large room that seems to have rare ingredients; tear's of a demon, essence of a gorgon, blood of Thor and a few different feathers of angel's including one of Lucifer's. He froze when he saw the color, it was a bright pink color with shimmer in it like glitter got dropped on it. He remembered Gabriel telling him about the color of each archangel's wings, Micheal had a light blue color, Raphael's was a brownish tan color, Gabriel's was golden and Lucifer had deep red color but this feather had Lucifer's grace dripping off it. He noted that he should talk to one of the archangel's about it before leaving the room and exploring some more.

He looked around the whole bunker before seeing Lucifer walking away from Dean's room, a smirk formed on the pagan's lips as he saw him turn into the kitchen. He moved himself to the corner of the kitchen picking up his name from Lucifer. “Morgunstjaran(Morning Star), was right with the guess...” He said, nodding over to Lucifer. “It is the angel in Dean's room... though I might keep it quite for now... your brother might trigger something...” Loki smirked as he pushed off the wall and walked closer the to table. “I doubt you want that?”  
He placed his hand on the table, leaning closer to the angel at it, wanting to tell him a few things, he was right next to his face when he spoke. “I doubt it but who knows what that engill(Angel) would do if he found out some found him there...”  
Lucifer looked shocked before biting his lip, Loki was about to speak something else when the hunter spoke up.  
“What did you do?”  
“Ah... something privet between me and Morgunstjaran...” Loki said as he twisted around and stood up to look up at the hunter, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You know...” He started only to look off, feeling something going on with his vessel.  
“Guess you're lucky... I have more important tasks to do...” He said before quickly returning to the room with his vessel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within Dean's room, after Lucifer knocked on the door, Dean pulled himself out of sleep a little only to pick up 'food will be ready soon.' He almost fell back asleep, something kept him from fully waking but when the devil outside the door called him to name a little loud he grumbled. “Okay... see you in the kitchen...” He let out a yawn as his mind started to slip away from sleep, feeling he was snuggled up to something, he slowly opened his eyes to see what he thought was the pagan rapped in his arms, his head leaning against his chest and arms around his ribs. “Loki?” He mumbled before getting a sound that might have been a no or maybe just a groan.  
Gabriel picked up what the hunter said but shook his head lightly, trying to say he was not out but failed as he relaxed a little more into the hunter. “Nah...”  
Dean tensed as he didn't pick up the accent from the other, picking up on the fact it was not Loki. “Ga...” He bit his lip before sighing. “Gabriel?” The angel nodded his head before his mind registered just who's voice was talking to him. “Why...” Dean stopped, he wanted to know a lot but first things first. “How are you?”  
Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, confused with the question before fully understanding how close he was to the hunter. “I'm..” He froze when he felt that situation he was in, Dean snuggling with him in his sleep was not that bad but the last time he saw him was a little embarrassing to think about it. “Um...” He tried to wiggle out of the hunter's hold only to feel Dean's hand slid up to his shoulder area, he got still to keep more troubles. “I will get better... why...” He started only to have Dean loosen his grip but didn't move just yet, mostly because Gabriel hadn't moved his arms.  
“I'm not sure if this was sleep or...” He started to say, only for the angel to bury his face into his chest. “What.... are you doing?”  
“Going back to sleep...” Gabriel mumbled it rumbled in the hunter's chest, making him feel strange. Gabriel couldn't help but the smirk at what he did, using his messenger voice on him.  
Dean looked confused at the feeling before eyeing the angel and sighing as he felt the smirk through his shirt. “You know the food will be done soon... If I don't show up someone might just...” He got quite when he felt the angel shrug and wiggling closer to the hunter.  
Gabriel wanted to see how far was too far, his face was bright red as his mind kept flashing back to the last time he was this close to the hunter but he wanted to see. “Why would I care?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side smirking wide now, even if the hunter couldn't see it.  
Dean sighed as he let out a yawn, more sleep seems nice but if Sam barged in to see this he would never drop it. “Gabe... I...” He paused as he sighed. “Fine... I want to know some things...”  
Gabriel let out a groan, feeling like a few questions would be personal or worse, about the day he diapered. “Okay but...” He pulled a mask on, hiding the deep red color over his cheeks, and looking the hunter in the eyes, Dean looked worried before taking a hard swallow at how close the angel's face was to his. “I want to know a few things too...” He held a smirk on but internally he mind was on fire with panic.  
“Deal but...” He started before he started to notice a few things about the angel's face, the fire seemed to had got a little brighter at that moment.  
Gabriel saw the change in Dean's face and looked confused. “But?” He asked, trying to figure out what the hunter was thinking about.  
“What?” Dean asked as his eyes moved back to the angel's eyes.  
Gabriel sighed as he raised an eyebrow. “You were talking a...”  
Dean cut him off with just a smirk, Gabriel couldn't speak because of the look in Dean's eyes. “But... if you lie... I will lie...”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, thinking he wouldn't be able to tell. “Oh... and how would you be able to tell?”  
Dean smirked as he called out to the pagan, but for some reason, he sounded flustered. 'Loki, where are you?' Loki had appeared at the end of the bed, he was a little shocked at what he was seeing. Dean looked around like he was looking for something. 'Can you be invisible to Gabe?' He asked in his head before the pagan nodded and faded into a see-through image. 

“What are you...” He asked as he shifted to look around the room, not seeing anything before eyeing the hunter down.  
“Let's just say I know how to read you...” Dean's smile put Loki's and Lucifer's to shame.  
Gabriel's jaw dropped a little at its look. “Mischievous Devil....” He muttered, not realizing he said it out loud.  
“Anyway... what's that?” His eyes looking down at the scar on the angel's chest, Gabriel looked shocked before rolling his eyes.  
“Oh... that's just a tattoo I picked up...”  
“Lie....” Dean said without Loki saying something.  
Gabriel looked shocked. 'How did, he just guessed I would lie...' He nodded before shifting a little more to show to the whole mark. “It's a grace wound... it shows on any vessel I am in...”  
Dean nodded, his eyes watching every movement the angel did. “Alright... Micheal did it since it showed up since last week...”  
Gabriel mind twisted, wondering how the hunter jumped to conclusions before sighing and laying back down, hiding the scar. “Loki's telling you things... isn't he?”  
“Taking that as your first question... no... I guessed...” He paused and saw the angel's pupils widen a little. “I also know you're shocked at that...”  
Gabriel looked at the hunter, confusion being pulled to his face, he was about to say something when the door opened. Loki quickly took back control of the vessel and quickly make himself appear over the hunter's lap, a large smirk on his lips and eyes glowing green.  
Sam had opened the door to freeze at what he saw, a haft naked god straddling his brother. “Um...”  
Dean glared Loki down, a little pissed at him now. “Sam... get this damn pagan off me...”  
Loki pouted before cackling. “Oh... what? You did say for me to listen only when needed...” He smirked before feeling large hands pull him back off the bed. He was shocked the younger hunter even tried to but looked up, now on the ground at him as his hand messed with Sam's long hair. “Oh... such power... for a human...”  
Sam looked shocked before letting go of Loki and shook his head, it was strange to see 'Gabriel' say that with glowing green eyes. “Food's done... now that explains why you took so long...”  
Dean rolled his eyes as he tossed his blanket off him and got up. “Fix the room...” He grumbled, more irritated at the loose chance to get more information from the angel, now dormant in the vessel. 

After the hunters ate, Dean brought up a question for the pagan, knowing the answer. “Loki... how can you behave the way you do?” Loki looked confused at the question before the hunter smirk. “I thought you and Gabriel were two different people...” Loki looked shocked, Dean was the only one that knew that and everyone looked confused at the older hunter. “It's just a feeling... he seems different from before... He is also lacking the tattoos”  
Lucifer nodded as he eyed the pagan. “True... he also had this green glow that only settles in his chest.”  
Castiel nodded before Dean eyed him, seeing just how ragged he looked. “What the hell happened to you?”  
Castiel looked shocked before looking off. “Don't wor...”  
“Like hell, I will... talk....” Dean said staring the angel down.  
He sighed and looked down as he mumbled something that only Dean could make out. “Meg...”  
Dean looked terrified, thinking she attacked him. “What! When? Last night?”  
Cass nodded before a small smile formed. “Yes, I left to watch a storm...”  
Lucifer smiled, thinking back on the past before shivering at something. “He did seem to enjoy that kind of thing in the past....”  
Loki's eyes shifted a little before his eyes started to have a golden glow, his whole outfit changes, thanks to the pagan understanding of how the angel felt about the mark. “I don't think he fought her, Dean...” Dean's head twisted to see the glow start to fade from the angel's eyes, a smirk holding on his lips, that's when it clicked in everyone's head.  
“Cass?” Dean looked back at the younger angel. “Did you and Meg...” He was cut off by Lucifer.  
“Meg? Why does that name sound familiar?” He asked before Dean stared him down.  
“Meg is a demon, underling of Alastair...” He got quite before looking over at the youngest archangel, he was watching the group but didn't notice Dean was watching him.  
“Oh... her! Wow... did you really?”  
Cass nodded, his eyes looking down at the ground. “Yes... I don't see why this is a big thing...”  
“Cass, have you ever had sex before this?” Gabriel spoke up again, pulling everyone to look at him.  
“No, why do you ask?”  
“She must be a special demon...” Gabriel smirked more before looking over everyone, confused why they were staring at him now. “What?”  
“Gabriel... are you...”  
Gabriel groaned as he rolled his eyes. “I'm fine... Loki is helping to heal my grace...”  
Sam looked shocked, he seemed to be a little on edge about something. “Alright...”  
Lucifer took a step closer, seeing something wrong with his brother's grace. “Gabriel... what happened...” He asked as he took a step closer, his eyes darting over the grace scar he could see through the vessel.  
Gabriel tensed before looking off. “I know you see it... what does it look like...” He said, his voice cold and distant to his brother.  
Lucifer shivered as he raised his hand, feeling it before stumbling back as panic rushed over him. “No.... no...”  
Sam panicked when he saw the devil's skin turn pale, he rushed to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, Dean looked shocked at his brother. “Shit... it's alright... Lucifer...”  
“Bracelet, Rune, Tattoo's...” Gabriel calmly said, knowing he triggered the attack but knew how to help.  
Lucifer took a deep breath and muttered the words as he slowly found the bracelet, taking a deep breath as he traces a marking on right above the bracelet and let out the breath as he felt the pressure of Sam's hands on his tattoo's.  
Dean looked shocked before Cass approached Gabriel. “What does that mean?”  
Gabriel looked at the younger angel and sighed. “It's a grace blocker...” He snorted at Dean's face, Dean smirked and looked off thanks to how it sounded. “If only it was that simple like what it sounds like, Dean... It cuts all available grace by a set number, it's set to haft.... if it gets messed with it might be worse...” He said, shooting the last part to the hunters just in case they try any ideas.  
“He did this... Didn't he...” Lucifer asked, after calming down.  
Gabriel nodded before shrugging. “Don't worry, I will recover...” He said, lying to everyone but only one could tell he did, Dean, and one that knew the mark only get worse, Lucifer. 

Sam ended up taking Lucifer back to his room, to help him calm down and talk if he needed it. Castiel told Gabriel and Dean he would be in Dean's tv room, he wanted to watch something. Dean and Gabriel were just setting in the kitchen, staring down at the table.  
Dean was the first to look up, he was watching the angel seem to worry over something. “What's got you so worked up?” He asked getting the angel's eye slowly moving up to meet him, he looked distant.  
“Just figuring out how to conserve grace... Why do you ask?” He asked his eye focusing on the hunter now.  
“You've been staring at a table for about ten minutes straight...” Dean sighed, unsure what to do.  
Gabriel noticed the unsure look the hunter was giving his hands and smirked, getting an idea. “Dean...” The hunter's eyes darted up a little confused about how the angel said his name. “You know...”  
Dean waited for the angel to speak only to see a smirk on his lips as a flutter of wings happen before he diapered. “The fuck man!” Dean barked before chuckling at what Gabriel did, he saw the boredom on his face and picked something 'fun' to do. Dean stood up and took off down the hallway, looking for any trace of the angel.

Dean first checked the Dungeon, no angel but the room looked wreaked, he had been there but he seemed to be gone from the room. 'Great... messing stuff up again.' He thought before heading down the hallways, flinging open a few doors just to see if he was hiding out in them.  
Dean had found his way to the sleeping quarters, he checked if the archangel was in his room but no luck still. He ended up walking past Sam's room, seeing the door ajar, he looked in the crack seeing his brother at his desk. 'Lucifer must be asleep on the bed...' Dean thought as he looked around racking his brain for anywhere Gabriel could be. A few turns he noticed the glow of green appear in front of a door that lacked a number.  
'Ah... Dean... looking for Gabriel?' Loki said before chuckling and looking off. 'I won't tell but I can...' he started to say in the hunters head.  
Dean sighed, getting the hint and walking close to the illusion only to reach through him and twisting the doorknob making the pagan disappear. When he opened the door he saw a dimly lit room that seemed to have something red in the middle of the room but he didn't really see it from the shimmering gold wings stretched out from the middle area of the room, his breath stopped at the view and smirked. He was shocked that Gabriel didn't turn around to look at him or just disappear from sight even after he closed the door, unaware that Loki cast a cloaking spell on him to hid him from the angel.  
Gabriel sighed as he was messing with his wings, it did nothing when he touched them but he didn't understand why he had brought them out.  
Dean slowly got closer to the angel, watching him closely, he was unsure why he got the feeling to feel them but he did and to hell if he missed this chance. He noticed that the red thing in the middle of the room was a bed when he got up close but he didn't even have to get on the bed to reach Gabriel's wings. Dean stood between the outstretched wings and reached both of his hand up, placing them on the top of the alula feather's, the archangel froze as a high pitch sound echoed around the room.  
'Shit...' Gabriel through, knowing who was touching his wings but unable to do much, the hunter had found a 'sweet spot' of his that locked him up. “D...D...De...D...Dean...” He stuttered, having trouble forming words.  
“Hm?” The hunter hummed as he moved his thumbs down into the primary covert feather's, a little shocked that Gabriel didn't run.  
“C...Ca.....” He sighed trying to keep what he was trying to say. “Can..... you....” He shivered causing his feather's to fluff up a little, making Dean move his hand up now hovering over the top joint. Gabriel's mind relaxed before he spoke fast. “That part of my wings are sensitive.... are you....” He barked only to making the high pitch noise again as Dean pressed his hands back down on his wings, his fingers now wrapped around the top joint.  
Dean noticed the light shiver the angel gave when he grasped the wings and raised an eyebrow. “Gabriel...” He started as it softly moved his fingers around on the spot, pulling a sharp breath from the angel. “Why did you run off? I thought you were going to have me chase you... not hide...”  
Gabriel wished he could see the hunter, he couldn't get a thing from the hunter's mind and the tone of his voice was hard to read. “Um...” He muttered as he tried to form words in his head. “I... was.... but... I....” He took another sharp breath as he could feel the hunter shift onto the bed behind him, the movement caused a shift of presser on the wings.  
“But?” Dean asked as he shifted his weight on his knees so he could keep in reach of the top of the largest wing.  
Gabriel grumbled as he focused his mind, guessing the hunter didn't know what he was doing. “I was but I was drawn to this room... then felt like stretching my wings, I feel like years since I have...” He said a little fast to keep his mind from focusing on the presser on his wings.  
Dean nodded. "Alright... I found you... I want to know a few things...” He smirking as he moved his fingers to wiggle around the joint, seeing what it would do. “Like, what does this do?”  
Gabriel shivered as his back curved but he fought leaning closer to the hunter as he bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing a moan. The movement made Dean still his hands before the angel spoke. “For Fuck's Sake!” He yelped at the mixed feelings in his mind, he didn't want the sensation to stop but he also didn't want to have the hunter find out what it was really doing.  
“What?” Dean asked his curiosity getting the better of him now.  
“It.... it hurts...” Gabriel tried to lie but when Dean started the movement again he shivered and his wings tried to move as his body caved more than just 'teasing'.  
“Bullshit...” Dean said before making his hand still again, he eyed the shaky breath of the angel.  
“It's a sweet spot... Shit! More like the main spot... Damn Dean... quit teasing!” He yelped every time Dean rubbed the joint and he did every time the angel took a pause in speech.  
Dean looked shocked at the last part, his hand twitched a little before his eyed the spots he was messing with. “Teasing?” He asked, hoping it was not what his mind jumped to.  
“Yes... then what you're thinking...” He said trying to fluffy his wings again as he trying to get them away from the hunter's hands but failed as he forced his hand down the bone, causing his head to pop back as a moan to rattle the room.  
Dean looked shocked at the sound and the room rattling. “Really?” He asked as he tried to pull his hand back but Gabriel's wings seem to move to keep the presser.  
Gabriel looked down at the area in front of him and nodded. “Yeah...” He said before he tried to move to across the room but felt himself trying to lean back to the hunter.  
“Do you need to... um... me to leave?” Dean asked, not sure why he didn't stand up right then.  
Gabriel was quite, he was thinking hard on something before he sighed making his wings started to drop a little the ends getting ruffled from running onto the bed sheets. “I'm not sure...”  
Dean looked shocked before sighing. “I'm not sure why.... but... if you want help... somehow... I might... I can help...” Dean said as a blush forced itself across his face.  
Gabriel twitched, making his wings fold up fast, hiding the two smaller ones. “What? This is Dean, right?” The angel teased, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “No one can fake me...” Dean said smugly only for the angel to snort.  
“Don't worry about it... I...” He started only to go quietly from Dean brushing his wings with his arm, it sent shivers over his grace. “Shit...”  
Dean looked up, confused now. “What?”  
“I guess I can't ignore it...” He sighed before his wings touched tighter against his back, Dean looked shocked since he didn't think they could get any closer.  
“What will help?” Dean asked as his face got red now.  
Gabriel sighed before looking back at the hunter, his face was flushed. “I'm not sure... this is... new..” He said as he looked away from the hunter, unsure what to do.  
Dean nodded before going to moving closer to the angel, getting in reach of his wings again. “Open up...” He said, hoping he could help with just messing with his wings.  
Gabriel looked back confused, unsure what the hunter means until he tapped his wings. “Oh...” He relaxed as he pushed them open a little. “What are you...” He started to ask before leaning into Dean's hands, he had laced his fingers into the top area of the middle wings.  
“You said each wing gets more sensitive the smaller it is... Since you said the top joint was 'the spot' I thought it might be on each wing...”  
Gabriel nodded as he bit his lip and tried to keep his breath slow to keep the hunter from knowing it was working a little too well. When he got quite, Dean wiggled the joint between his pointer and thumb, pulling a low moan from the angel. “Um... I'm sorry... can't...” He started only to have the hunter cut him.  
“Guess this is working... how about this.... spot...” He said as he moved to one of the spots he noted the first time he touched the archangel's wings.  
Gabriel's eyes rolled a little at the movement of the hunter's fingers wiggling through his feathers before he let out another moan as his mind slipped, just enjoying the sensation.  
Dean was shocked at the sound that came from the angel before eyeing the smallest wing. “Hey... Gabriel...” He didn't get an answer from the angel and pulled his hands back, pulling a whine from him.”Gabe...”  
“What...” He said a little flustered.  
“What would you do if I touched the last wings?”  
“What!” Gabriel didn't believe the hunter before something clicked, last time he did it triggered something. “Um... might be different this time... kinda know it's coming...”  
Dean nodded before slowly placing a finger on the middle of the wing in question what happened next seemed to feel like a rush of energy for the two of them.  
Once Dean's finger makes contact Gabriel's grace seemed to overwhelm the angel before causing a bleeding effect into the hunter, it made Dean tingle before his mind snapped back to what was going. His hands were slowly ruffling through the whole wings, Gabriel had pushed his body almost into the hunter's as he was painting from the feeling. Dean stopped moving his hand as he took a few blinks, unsure what he was doing at first but when Gabriel turn his body to look at the hunter better, his large wing brushed Dean's face and he smirked.  
“What? Scared of me now, kid?” Gabriel said, able to hold up a smirk but his body was shaking.  
Dean looked shocked as everything somehow clicked, even though he was unable to tell what 'it' was. “Shut up and turn...” He paused as he got an idea, he figured the archangel would bitch at him for it but it came out of nowhere. Dean reached over and laced one hand in one of the small wings before pulling him closer to him with the other hand, a small gap between the two of them.  
The movement caused Gabriel to twist around to face him before his mind fluttered from what he saw from the hunter. The image is more clear than the last time but it made him smirk. “Oh... really now, Dean-o...” He whispered before placing his hand on the other's shoulders and crawling into his lap. Once he was propped up, keeping himself truly touching the hunter's lap, Dean pulls him into a rough kiss.  
Gabriel's wings spread in shocked before wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and overtook the kiss as he nipped his bottom lip. Dean's hands worked there way to 'the spot' and rubbed it a little rough. “Oh, Fuck!” Gabriel yelped as he pulled back his body shivering from the feeling before a golden light bathed everything in the room.  
Dean was shocked at it, wondering why it didn't blind him as the thought it was grace. “What was that?”  
Gabriel looked shocked as he felt himself come back to focus to the world around him, he felt his grace shiver before looking around, seeing the glowing light fade from the area before picking up on what Dean said. “Um... I'm not really sure...” He said, he was lying but Dean didn't pick up on it.  
Dean nodded before seeing the confused face on the angel's face. “Are you good?” He asked before getting whiskey eyes glued to his.  
Gabriel smirked. “Yes, unless you want...” He started only to have the hunter looked shocked.  
“I'm good...” Dean said as the angel snickered. “Can you...” He started only to have the angel wiggle down on his lap.  
“Make me...” He tempted the hunter only to bark out a laugh when he flopped back onto the bed from Dean standing up.  
Dean sighed as he got up and started to leave the room only to stop right at the door. “No talk about this... or I will mess with the mark...”  
Gabriel looked terrified before nodding. “Alright...” He paused before seeing Dean about to open the door. “Thanks... kiddo...” He said, making Dean turn his head at him.  
“Let's not make it a habit...” He said before leaving the room, leaving the room wide open.  
Gabriel sighed as he thought on what the hell happened at the end. 'It should have been pure white grace... gold is new....' He thought before flopping back as the closed the door closed with his power.

Dean sighed as he found himself in the driver seat of the Impala, heading to the bar to try and hook up with a girl. He felt strange at what he did, he did take two showers but he would feel the golden glow on his skin still. He shook his head and sighed, he would at least drink his ass off that night. He drove off to the town bar to try and have a 'normal' time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, kinda just punched this out last night. I hope it's alright and I do hope you enjoy it.

Dean's head pounded as he started to wake up from his late night of drinking, he expected to feel the cold leather of the Impala but was a little confused at the feeling of a warm body wrapped around his. This would have not been the first time he woke up like this, 'must have been one hell of a girl to get him in bed drunk.' He thought as he let out a faint chuckle, this made the girl shifted a little before he felt fingers comb through his hair, more lovingly then just a basic hook up would be. Dean took a deep breath before slowing opening his eyes, expecting to have blinding light stab his eyes but was shocked at the darkened room. As his eyes fully open he noticed a warm glow from somewhere behind him, little did he know it was the dying embers of a fire, Dean tried to move to get a good look at who had him in embrace only to be unable to move, at this point he was a little worried. A low chuckle came from the 'girl' as they felt the hunter try to move before he froze, Dean knew that laugh only he was unsure which one it was. Dean tensed up before the other gave a stronger chuckle before revealing who they were.  
“Dean... do you really think the angel would have been swooned into bed with how drunk you?” Loki paused as he thought about what he said.  
Dean slightly relaxed, glad it was the pagan for once. “Why are you....” He started before the pagan cut it off.  
“Well... something I need to ask... Also... I can hear what you're thinking, so...” He paused as he loosed his arms from around the hunter and smirked as their eyes met, Dean's face turned bright red at the tiny distance between them, this only made Loki snicker making his smirk get larger. “Well, that's an interesting image...” He muttered as he locked eyes with the hunter.  
Dean's mind jumped to what could happen with their lips before snapping out of his head as he saw the smirk on the pagan get bigger. “Like... hell...” He started to yelled only to get an idea, consonantly blocking it from the god.  
“What?” Loki asked, intrigued at the fact he could not tell what the hunter was thinking. “What are you thinking?” He asked as his smirk faded and was replaced with a confused look.   
Dean smirked only to shrug and start to push himself up. “It's nothing... just an idea...” He said, only making the god shift up a little eyeing the hunter down as he tried to best into his mind but failed. Dean gave a mental laugh before he looked around the room, seeing it was not his room.   
“Awww... Come on! If it's an idea for a prank or even something simple... let me know... I can help...” Loki was almost begging to know and Dean could see it, hell Dean felt it coming from the god.  
“Well... if you want to help... think I need you to do one thing...” Dean said as he watched the god wiggle at whatever Dean had in plan, this made him laugh. “It's just something simple...”   
Loki looked off, knowing that Dean was enjoying toying with his craving for mischief. “Simple is fine... just tell me...” He didn't let humans get under his skin but the bond that Dean made was much stronger then he had ever made.   
Dean nodded as he held a snicker. “Sit still and close your eyes....”   
The excitement died with those words, Loki looked confused with an undertone of pissed off at the hunter. “What!?” He barked before Dean glared at him.  
“What... don't think something can happen with just that? Fine... I will just do it on my own...” The panic that ran through the pagan's face had Dean almost bursting into laughter.   
“Ah... fine... this better be good...” He grumbled, hoping that Dean was not just teasing to get a rise out of him. As he closed his eyes, he felt himself get worried but blocked it from the hunter.  
Dean looked shocked at the fact he did it before smiling and thought about if he really wanted to do this. He took a deep sighed before wobbling a little before bracing himself on the pagan's shoulders.  
“What!” Loki said with a yelp, he bit his lip as he realizing the hunter must have almost fallen over. 'Why am I so jumpy?' He thought as Dean eyed him.  
“So I was thinking I could pull a prank on everyone soon since the holidays are coming up.” Dean saw a smirk form on Loki's lips as he liked the idea he was painting. “I was thinking something special per person but It would be nice if it would only go off for that person...” Loki made a humming sound before Dean lends closer to the pagan, acting as if it was for more effect. “I was thinking on someones right now... something simple... what to know who?” Loki nodded as he turned his head to the sound of the hunter's voice an evil smirk on his lips.  
Whatever had got into Dean, he liked, not in a sexual way but it was mischievous and almost evil. Figured this was a side no one saw much and showed up thanks to his time in hell. “Yes...” He said as he has a fulled body eye roll.  
Dean shook his head and scoffed. “Don't look like you care to know... you will...” He started only for the pagan to take a deep breath and sigh.  
“Fuck, Dean! Your such a damn tease with this...” He said with a whine. “What do you want? Me too....”  
“Beg...” Dean demand, making the god flinch before dropping his head, about to open his eyes. “And keep those eyes close.”  
Loki huffed, he could tell the hunter was enjoying himself, overpowering the god of mischief must have been a bucket list thing for him. “Tell me...” He said trying to keep bed without sounding pathetic.   
“You call that begging?” Dean asked with a snicker, the demanding tone gone.  
Loki growled, making the room shake, Dean looked worried before looking back at him as he spoke. “Tell me, Dean... I need to know...” He said with the lightest and sexual voice he could pull with his accent.   
Dean stared him down before snorting at the voice. “Well... that.... was....” He couldn't get what he wanted to say between the chuckling.  
“Come on! I begged!” He barked before Dean nodded.   
“That you did... The first prank is on you....” Dean said before Loki looked confused.  
“What do you...” He started before getting cut off by Dean pushing him back before he could open his eyes he felt the hunters full lips on his. The sound that came from the god even made his blush, it was a mix of shock and anger with an approving hum overall. Loki couldn't keep his mind focused from the feeling glowing from the hunter, he knew it too well it was Gabriel's glow, he knew the hunter was glowing with a golden glow and a power started from his core.   
Dean was shocked when he saw the pagan conform to him before pulling back as the sound he made sunk in, he expected a punch or even a witty comment but he figuratively rolled over and showed his belly. The look on his face made Dean blush a little, Loki had a lightly parted lips that were just a red at his cheeks and his eyes were glowing a bright green that let out a different type of power than normal.   
“Damn, kid...” He muttered as he laid, collapsed on the furs under him, his body gave up thinking it was the one that held the power. “How did you get that...” He started only to here a panic pounding on a distant area of the room. Dean looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from before Loki gave off a shiver as he tried to push his body up from a numb collapse. “Shit... Guess someone felt that... wonder who...” He muttered, his body rejecting the movement, Dean saw this as was very confused. “Give me a hand...” He muttered, he sounded drunk to the hunter.   
Dean nodded as he grabbed his arm and started to stand up as he looked around and realized that this place had no doors or really a ceiling. “Where am I?” He asked confused as the pounding disappeared as Loki got to his feet.   
“Oh..” He chuckled as he patted his clothing before they changed into a dark blue tunic and black bottoms. “My own personal shrine, what little people still devout themselves to me send me offerings and I pick them up here...” He said as his voice turned back to normal but his face was still a deep red. “Stay still...” He said before a whoosh sound surrounded the hunter before he saw his room, back to normal, and Loki nowhere to be seen.   
Dean sighed as he moved around his room to get his footing before Loki's voice floated into his head. 'I owe you something next time you see me...' He then snickered before Dean got a shiver, knowing the god would get him back.

Dean took the next thirty minutes getting himself ready to face everyone and the option of seeing the archangel he didn't want to see. He was pulled out of his mind by someone knocking on his door.  
“Dean?” The rough voice of Castiel came from the door. “Are you in there?”  
“Yeah... one moment...” Dean replied before getting up from his desk and opening the door, seeing the angel standing in the doorway, clean cut and very presentable.   
“I found a hunt and Sam does not want to leave the bunker...” He started before Dean smiled.   
“OH, hell yes...” He said before turning around and going to get his stuff.   
Castiel looked shocked before he looked worried. “Dean? Do you not care to hear what I think it is?”   
Dean shook his head. “Nope... need to get out of this place... need to get some distance between me and this town right now...”   
Castiel nodded, thinking he messed up with a girl last night and wanted to lay low until she left town, unfortunately, the person Dean wanted to get away from just walked up.  
Gabriel's jaw dropped a little before he pushed the feeling down and smirked. “Oh... had bad luck with a girl last night or hook up with a crazy one?” He asked pulling the other two's attention to him.  
Dean was shocked to see him before he turned his back, hiding the archangel from his view. “Both... Twins...” He said with a smirk, faking just to play the act.  
The room got tense as Gabriel wondered if Dean meant what he said or was eluding to something else. Either way, it pissed the angel off but he did not know why. “Oh... a busy night I see... how did you get back?” He asked trying to hide his pissy tone but failed.   
Dean picked up on the tone and stood up as he tossed his bag on his back. “Don't remember... was drunk as shit before I left the bar last night...” He said telling the truth but he figures it was something to do with Loki.   
Gabriel looked off wondering what was true. 'Wait... why do I care... stop acting like a girl...' He thought before shrugging and turned around to the direction of the kitchen. “Well, was going to let you know the food's done...” He paused before muttering something but not even Castiel picked it up. 'There goes apologizing...'   
Dean watched the angel walk off as if the world was on his shoulders, maybe he just had low grace. 

Castiel and Dean headed to the kitchen to get some food and tell everyone they were heading out. The tension in the room was worse than in the hallway, it was between Loki and Gabriel this time, Lucifer had headed out of the room as soon as Dean walked in as the tension only got worse as the two looked at him.   
Sam looked up and noticed the devil was long gone before sighing as Dean took the empty seat next to his brother. “What up with them?” Dean whispered before Sam looked confused as the pagan was talking softly to the archangel in the room.   
“I thought you would know...” Sam started only get quite when a plate was slammed on the table in front of Dean.   
Gabriel hissed at Loki, throwing a smirk at the hunters as he placed another plate of pancakes in front of Sam and turned around, glaring the pagan down. “Oh... and why didn't you....” He paused trying to calm himself down, he didn't want to burn what little grace he had out. “Just drop it... It doesn't matter...”   
“Kjaftæði! (Bullshit) If it didn't... you would be fine with....” He started only to have the angel bark something in another tongue at him.   
Loki rolled his eyes before looking at Dean, only to smirk and shrug. “Fine... I will speak this... you should too...” Gabriel glared at him before Loki sighed. “Look, Dean only understands what I want him too... the two hunters are unable to understand,” Loki said before shooting a message to Dean. 'Acted like it too...'   
Dean eyed the two and shook his head, he wanted to know what was going on but didn't want the wrath of an archangel on him too. “So... think we can talk under the two lovebirds?”   
Sam snorted as Gabriel looked confused at the hunter before glaring at Loki. “Woah... I said nothing about that... guess it looked like we are from the way you are acting.” Gabriel looked shocked at Loki's words before rolling his eyes and looked at the hunters.   
“Well, are you understanding what we're saying?” Dean shook his head before Sam shrugged. “Well, I guess we can... just whisper...” The two hunters nodded before Gabriel kept his eyes on Dean, suspecting he could hear.   
“What is with you? He can't hear... watch... Dean Winchester is a pretty pony lover....” Loki said, his punishment on the hunter would only start here. Dean didn't react as he walked with his brother about the hunter. “See!”   
Gabriel sighed before turning to face Loki a frown on the angel's face. “Loki... what happened earlier this morning... I felt my grace flood from you... I assumed it was something you had done from years back until he felt someone else is your shrine... couldn't tell who or what...” Loki snickered before rolling his eyes.  
“Just enjoying an offering I received. I'm not sure why you felt your grace...” Gabriel huffed as he felt like Loki was hiding something from him.  
“Dean said something that got me thinking...” Loki busted into laughter making the hunters look over at him.   
“Oh, the stuff about twins? He was bullshitting you... he passed out in the Impala and I summoned it back to the bunker. That's it...”   
Gabriel glared at Loki, he knew he was lying. “That's a lie... Tell me Loki... and maybe I will remember why you kept me around...” Gabriel smirked as he leaned over the counter at the pagan.   
Loki took a sharp breath, losing control of his emotions again and letting the hunter feel the rush he was feeling. Dean looked confused at the pagan, kinda like what came from him that morning along with anticipation.   
Gabriel saw the hunter looked up confused before hissing at the pagan. “He can hear...” He started to yell only for Loki to mutter.  
“No... not hear just feeling what I let slip... don't use that to get the better hand, Gabe...” He looked off able to hid the blush showing but not the action.  
Gabriel smirked at the state of the 'god'. “Oh... well tell the truth and I will do what I can right now... “ He paused and looked off. “I can't show it off like I use to thanks to....” He looked down at his chest and sigh.  
“Oh... Gabriel... I'm looking into what might fix that... and Sam is too... just letting you know...” Gabriel looked shocked before glaring at the younger hunter. “But the truth is I moved Dean into the shrine just to keep him from doing anything stupid... Kid's was really drunk...” He paused and sighed as he remembered what the hunter was doing when he 'found' him. He was long past drunk and was just drinking to keep something away but it seemed like it didn't help. “He was a mess... he slept it off all night. When I woke up he was snuggled up to me and then got an idea to be mischief, He....” He paused and sighed as he rolled his eyes. “He 'pranked' me by building up to a big prank or something but then shocked me instead, I think he was still drunk at the time... he might be still...” He said eyeing the hunter in question.”   
Gabriel looked over and nodded. “He is not drunk now... just have alcohol in his blood... how did he prank you?”  
Loki nodded and sighed. “He kissed me but what I didn't expect was grace coming from his core... It...” He paused looked off as Gabriel's face twisted into shock, Dean started to stand up when he heard what Loki said, acting as if he slipped on something and fell to the ground his a groan of pain.   
Everyone looked at him a little shocked before Loki frowned as Gabriel shook his head confused now. “No... no way...” He paused as he thought about last night. “It would not be.... well maybe but... still not...” He froze as he redeemer right before he ran into Micheal, the angel's face turned a bright red before he dropped his head, hiding it from everyone's view.   
Loki tilted his head before nodding, Dean had got to his feet and was out of the room by that point. “Gabriel... I might know a way to break that carving... just it involves...”  
“NO!” Gabriel barked before turning on his heel and storming out of the doorway.   
Sam looked confused at Loki before he shrugged and disappeared out of the room.

It was less than ten minutes that Castiel and Dean booked it out to the hunter, Dean wanted to get away from the bunker and then twins. Cass asked about what happened in the kitchen and Dean lied saying he didn't know.   
Sam found Loki to talk with anything the pagan knew about the symbol but only got a short answer from him before he disappeared again, to find Gabriel. Same then when to check on Lucifer, only to find him fast asleep on his bed. He smiled at the devil before heading to the library to research a few things, it was a few hours before Dean called about the case. The two didn't talk about anything but the case until the two figured out what they were working with and hung up.  
Sam headed to bed after that as Loki and Gabriel made up from another argument and headed out to set some mischief in the local town.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it, good or bad, it helps.
> 
> I plan on updating on Friday's.   
> I can not say if it will be one or more chapters each update.  
> I might not be able to upload, at the least, a chapter a week.


End file.
